


Róże z brązu

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bo to musi być dopracowane, Book 2: A Clash of Kings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Polski | Polish, Post-Season/Series 01, Wolno pisane, idk how to tag it
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: „Nawet po wielu latach maestrowie nadal spierają się na temat tego, kiedy naprawdę rozpoczęła się wojna znana nam dziś jako Wojna Pięciu Królów. Czy powinniśmy spojrzeć na egzekucję lorda Eddarda Starka, namiestnika króla Roberta Uzurpatora? Kampanię lorda Tywina Lannistera w Dorzeczu? A może jeszcze wcześniej — na moment, w którym lady Catelyn Stark, zwana później Matką Królów, pojmała w Dorzeczu Tyriona Lannistera? Ile ksiąg napisano na temat owej wojny, tyle też istnieje opinii w Cytadeli. Większość zgadza się jednak, iż na samym początku trudno było przewidzieć nie tylko czas trwania wojny, lecz również rolę, jaką odegrają w niej kobiety."— maester Yondel, „Pieśń Lodu i Ognia, czyli powrót smoków oraz dzieje Długiej Nocy"
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark & OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Trzy mrugnięcia

Znużenie.

Oto co odczuwał: znużenie, wyczerpanie, wypalenie. Od wielu, zbyt wielu lat trwał w tym samym miejscu, mając za towarzystwo jedynie dzieci o gorejących, żółtych oczach. Już dawno przestały mu wystarczać. Wolał pogrążać się we wspomnieniach, rozbierając je na najdrobniejsze czynniki; analizując najbardziej błahe błędy, które pozbawiły go szczęścia, zsyłając ostatecznie tutaj, w głąb skutej lodem ziemi.

Jednak nawet to bywało czasem zbyt nużące. Możesz mieć tysiąc oczu i jedno — gdy nadejdzie starość, patrzenie przez każde z nich zacznie nosić znamiona zmęczenia, bólu. Wreszcie każde z nich przykryje bielmo, a wtedy staniesz się ślepcem takim jak inni. Uwięzioną na tronie z białych korzeni wyschniętą skorupą, z której uleciały resztki życia.

Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Trwał już tak długo, o wiele dłużej niż bogowie pozwolili ludziom, lecz jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Potrzebował po prostu nowych oczu. Młodszych.

Potrzebował oczu wilczego chłopca. I nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed ich zdobyciem. Nie będzie kłamstw, których nie wypowie… Faktów, których nie zatai…

Lecz powoli. Swoim tempem. Pośpiech wywołuje nieufność, a nieufność prowadzi do porażki. Poza tym… Był taki zmęczony. Tak bardzo zmęczony…

_Bloodraven._

Starzec otworzył oko — to jedno ludzkie, słabe. „Prawdziwe”, jak mawiał jego brat. Jeden z nich.

 _Bloodraven_ , powtórzyli. _Czy nas słyszysz?_

— Słyszę — odrzekł cichym, więdnącym w gardle głosem, który przypominał raczej ochrypły szept.

_Pamiętasz, co nam przysięgałeś? Pamiętasz dane nam słowo?_

Słowa… Wypowiedział ich w życiu tak wiele… Zbyt wiele. Słowo Bryndena Riversa warte było tyle, co pocałunek kurwy.

— Pamiętam.

_Pamiętasz, czego pragnąłeś? Czemu byłeś wierny?_

Pragnienia… Miał je. Oczywiście, pamiętał. Prześladowały go każdej nocy, zerkając kpiąco raz błękitnym, raz zielonym okiem. Czasem ziały ogniem, pochylając się nad czarnym smokiem. Lecz co do tego mają jego pragnienia? To przeszłość. Przeszłości nie można wrócić. Można jedynie wyciągać z niej nauczki.

— Pamiętam — odrzekł znów tym głosem, który niemal zapomniał, jak brzmieć.

 _Możesz spełnić to, co pozostało z twych snów. Mają teraz smak popiołu… Jednak to popiół użyźnia glebę._ _Spójrz._

_R A Z…_

Ogień. Stał teraz pośród ognia trawiącego płachty zielonego materiału, zza którego sączył się mdły blask księżyca. W pierwszej chwili wręcz z fascynacją obserwował, jak pomarańczowe języki ślizgają się wokół, przenikając przez jego ciało zupełnie nieświadome czyjejś obecności na swej drodze. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach zrozumiał, że jest w namiocie i dostrzegł na pochłanianym przez pożogę wamsie wyszytą czarną nicią sylwetkę jelenia.

Uzurpator.

Jego uszu dotarły odgłosy walki, jednak stłumione, jak gdyby od walczących oddzielała go gruba tafla lodu. Nie zdołał obrócić głowy w tamtą stronę, zanim odziane w żółtą zbroję ramię nie przeniknęło przez jego ciało. 

Spojrzał na pojedynkujących się mężczyzn. Jeden z nich — ten, który potrącił Bloodravena — istotnie nosił barwną, płytową zbroję zdobioną we wzór słoneczników. Teraz tańczyły na niej odbicia płomieni, podobnie jak na jego równie żółtym hełmie. Atakował z pasją, krzycząc coś, lecz w panującym tu hałasie trudno było odróżnić od siebie słowa. Drugi, wyższy i bardziej barczysty, wyglądał tak szpetnie, jakby jego oblicze mogło przestraszyć nawet słońce. Płaska, upstrzona piegami twarz z pewnością w najlepszych momentach daleka była od urodziwej, a teraz, gdy gościł na niej grymas rozpaczy przemieszany z zaciekłością, miała w sobie coś niemal zwierzęcego. On również krzyczał i, choć te słowa też tonęły w chaosie, głos jasno wskazywał, że to… kobieta?

Bloodraven zmarszczył brwi. Cóż to za dziwaczne miejsce? Jaki cel chcieli osiągnąć pokazaniem mu tego? Jaki to miało związek z pragnieniami, które już dawno pogrzebał i tym jednym — nadającym cel jego obecnej egzystencji? W tym szpetnym, kobiecym obliczu dostrzegł coś znajomego, jej niezgrabna sylwetka nosiła znamiona kogoś, kogo już widział, lecz niczego, co było mu bliskie.

Obrzucił olbrzymkę jeszcze jednym nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem akurat w chwili, kiedy szerokie, brzydkie wargi dziewczyny sformułowały jedno słowo, które potrafił odczytać, choć uleciało w chaotyczną mieszaninę dźwięków tak jak pozostałe.

„Renly”.

Rozejrzał się, dopiero teraz dostrzegając dalej, wciąż poza zasięgiem płomieni, ciało w szmaragdowozielonej zbroi. W niej również odbijała się pożoga, jednak jej zielony blask przywodził na myśl dziki ogień. Bloodraven powoli podszedł bliżej, aby obejrzeć nieboszczyka.

Długie, czarne włosy rozsypały się wokół głowy niczym na poduszce, lecz nikt nie mógłby pomyśleć, że mężczyzna śpi. Jego niebieskie — niemal tak niebieskie, jak Jej prawe — oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta lekko rozchylone w wyrazie zdumienia. Niżej, na szyi, ziała szeroka rana, przypominająca okrutną parodię uśmiechu, w jaki mogłyby ułożyć się wargi zmarłego. Krew spływała po jego skórze coraz wolniej, wsiąkając w ziemię i zlepiając zadbane włosy. Choć Bloodraven nie mógł jej dotknąć, nie musiał tego robić, aby wiedzieć, że nie zdołała nawet ostygnąć.

 _To było niedawno_ , zrozumiał nagle. Sam nie umiał powiedzieć, czy ma na myśli samą śmierć, czy też całą sytuację. Ta świadomość po prostu wypełniła jego głowę znienacka, niczym nalane zbyt pewną ręką ale wypełnia kufel po sam brzeg.

— …przysięgam na grób mojego męża i honor rodu Starków!

Kobiecy krzyk — tak czysty, tak wyraźny — natychmiast dotarł do uszu Bryndena. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę, z której on dobiegał, łapiąc w lot, że właśnie to chcieli mu pokazać. Tę smukłą kobietę o kasztanowych włosach, w blasku płomieni czerwonych niemal jak krew kapiąca z gardła zmarłego. Znał jej twarz, choć nigdy nie widział na niej takiej desperacji czy przerażenia.

Stark. Matka wilczego chłopca.

— Powstrzymam ich. Ty ją stąd wyprowadź.

Młody rycerz w szkarłatnej zbroi niemal nie zwrócił uwagi Bloodravena. Był niczym zbłąkany pyłek na stronnicy czytanej przez Bryndena księgi, toteż mężczyzna wyminął go, podążając za lady Stark, która zdołała już dopaść do żelaznego piecyka i unieść go z cichym stęknięciem. Po złapaniu równowagi wykonała zaś energiczny zamach i ogłuszyła rycerza w zbroi zdobionej słonecznikami.

— Brienne, za mną — rozkazała szpetnej dziewczynie. Ta z kolei w lot pojęła, o co chodzi, prędko rozcięła bowiem najbliższą ścianę namiotu, po czym obie kobiety prześlizgnęły się przez powstałą dziurę.

Matka wilczego chłopca otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz zamarła, podobnie jak jej towarzyszka oraz sam Bloodraven, gdy uszu całej trójki dobiegł głuchy łoskot kopniętego przez niego piecyka.

 _Teraz_ , pojął nagle z taką łatwością, jakby zapytano go, czy słońce świeci za dnia. _To dzieje się teraz._

Tak rzadko, gdy chcieli skierować gdzieś jedno z jego oczu, kazali mu zwrócić je ku chwili obecnej, że niemal poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Ogień, który przez niego przenikał, płonął naprawdę teraz, w tej chwili, setki mil na południe od miejsca, gdzie spoczywało jego ciało. Ciepła krew, którą czuł, rzeczywiście w tej samej sekundzie wsiąkała w ziemię. Dźwięk, który przypadkiem wywołał…

— Nic nie jest dziełem przypadku — wyszeptał nieświadomie, a jego głos zabrzmiał niczym dusza ulatująca z ciała.

Miał się tu znaleźć. Miał potrącić piecyk i narobić hałasu. Miał doprowadzić te kobiety do paniki; sprowokować do biegu, którym puściły się przez nierówny teren wśród pokrzykujących, zdenerwowanych mężczyzn. Ich zachowanie odwracało uwagę rycerzy od płonącego namiotu oraz niespokojnych koni, kolejni ludzie ruszali za nimi w pogoń, chcąc zatrzymać lady Stark i towarzyszącą jej maszkarę. 

Brynden ruszył niespiesznie śladem gonitwy, przenikając przez wszystko, co torowało mu drogę. Jego kroki były stanowcze, zdecydowane — przynajmniej w wizjach mógł chodzić z taką pewnością, jak niegdyś. Widział matkę wilczego chłopca krzyczącą coś do swej towarzyszki, co rusz machając dłonią i wskazując jedną ze stron, lecz wciąż był zbyt daleko, aby usłyszeć więcej niż pojedyncze słowa.

Przez pół uderzenia serca sądził, że kobiety zdołają zbiec. Jednak w momencie, w którym tak pomyślał, lady Stark zahaczyła o coś nogą i runęła na ziemię ze zduszonym okrzykiem. Brzydula zatrzymała się wówczas gwałtownie, widocznie pragnąc ją uratować, lecz tamta znów coś zakrzyknęła, usiłując stanąć na nogi. Pomimo odległości między nimi, Bloodraven dostrzegł w niebieskich niczym szafiry oczach dziewczyny, z jak ciężkim sercem wykonuje rozkaz, kiedy wznowiła bieg.

Kilku rycerzy ruszyło za nią dalej, jednak część przystanęła przy lady Stark, pomagając jej wstać i nie pozwalając odejść. Idąc w jej stronę, Brynden nawet nie dostrzegł, kiedy krok zrównał z nim potężny mężczyzna o łysej, połyskującej w świetle pożaru czaszce i krótkiej, posiwiałej brodzie.

Dotarłszy do schwytanej, rycerz spojrzał na nią, a z jego oczu zionął przejmujący chłód. 

— Lady Stark — powitał ją tonem brzmiącym, jakby wydał już wyrok skazujący.

— Lordzie Tarly — odparła równie oschle kobieta, unosząc dumnie brodę. Bloodraven czuł jej strach, jednakże nie pozwalała innym dostrzec nic, co mogłoby wskazywać, że się czegoś lęka.

Musiało to zirytować stojącego naprzeciw rycerza, bowiem uniósł kącik ust w gorzkim uśmieszku, pełnym wyższości i swego rodzaju satysfakcji.

— Wygląda na to, że masz nam wiele do wyjaśnienia, pani.

_D W A…_

Skąpany w chybotliwym blasku pożaru obóz rozpłynął się tak niespodziewanie, jak wcześniej pojawił. Teraz Bryndena otaczały grube kamienne ściany, na których tańczyły cienie, kolebiąc na boki niczym pijani biesiadnicy. Rozpoznał to miejsce od razu mimo półmroku rozpraszanego jedynie słabym blaskiem księżyca.

Smocza Skała. Pierwszy podbity przez Aegona Zdobywcę fragment Westeros. Prawdziwa siedziba Targaryenów, zagarnięta przez uzurpatora z taką samą arogancją, jak cała reszta. 

Tu jednak Bloodraven nie znalazł się w teraźniejszości. Choć nie miał na to żadnego dowodu, myśl zdołała już zakiełkować w głowie mężczyzny, puszczając pędy i oplatając je wokół jego skroni, kończyn, kręgosłupa — zupełnie niczym korzenie drzewa, które unieruchamiały go pod ziemią.

Powiódł wzrokiem po komnacie, od razu dostrzegając płonące pośrodku sali palenisko. Nie ono jednak skupiło na sobie uwagę Bryndena, a stojąca nieopodal kobieta, wpatrująca się z uwagą w płomienie.

— Shiera… — wyszeptał urywanym, zduszonym od emocji głosem.

Serce zdołało zabić mu niespokojnie w piersi, lecz gdy nieznajoma uniosła głowę, ulotne ożywienie zniknęło. 

To nie była Shiera. Mogły mieć identyczne wąskie nosy, takie same kości policzkowe i drobne podbródki, jednak teraz dostrzegł znaczące różnice. Włosy kobiety lśniły w blasku płomieni krwawą purpurą, a skóra przypominała barwą śnieg, niemal dorównując bielą jego własnej. Lecz najbardziej niepodobne były oczy. Shiera słynęła z różnobarwnych — prawego niebieskiego niczym letnie niebo o poranku, a drugiego zielonego niby świeża trawa. Te nieznajomej nie mogły odróżniać się od nich bardziej. Choć miały ten sam kształt, w spojrzeniu kobiety trudno by dostrzec cokolwiek łobuzerskiego, jakąkolwiek uwodzicielską iskrę. Przede wszystkim jednak różniła je barwa — szkarłat. Czysty, niezmącony, niczym smok na chorągwi Targaryenów. Niczym jego własne oko.

Nieznajoma westchnęła z frustracją i musnęła opuszkami palców rubin zawieszony na szyi. Zirytowana odeszła dwa kroki od paleniska, po czym nagle przystanęła, zastygając w pół gestu. Zmarszczyła brwi, jak gdyby coś do niej dotarło, i… odwróciła głowę w stronę Bloodravena.

 _Wie, że tu jestem_ , pomyślał, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech, którego nawet nie potrzebował. _Nie widzi mnie, ale wie, że nie jest sama, choć dzieli nas czas._

Świadomość pozostawania dla kobiety w czerwieni niewidzialnym pozwoliła mu nie cofnąć się, gdy powoli skierowała kroki ku niemu. Lustrował ją wzrokiem niemal z fascynacją, dostrzegając kolejne podobieństwa do Shiery niemal tak prędko, jak różnice.

 _Kim jesteś?_ , zapytał w duchu.

W tej samej chwili ona rozchyliła szkarłatne wargi, zapewne chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz inny głos wdarł się pomiędzy nich dwoje niczym szybkie, stanowcze cięcie miecza.

— Melisandre.

Kobieta zamknęła usta i zamrugała dwukrotnie, nim nie skierowała spojrzenia ku przybyłemu właśnie mężczyźnie i nie złożyła pokłonu.

— Panie.

Brynden rozpoznał go natychmiast. Kwadratowa szczęka, zapadnięte policzki, zaciśnięte wargi i oczy pełne gniewu, pretensji, surowych osądów. Bloodraven nigdy nie poświęcał mu wiele uwagi, jednak nie sposób zapomnieć, do kogo należy tak ponure oblicze.

Stannis Baratheon. Kolejny brat uzurpatora.

— Co widzisz w płomieniach? — spytał niecierpliwie lord Smoczej Skały.

— Złe rzeczy, mój królu — odrzekła kapłanka, podchodząc bliżej mężczyzny. — Pan Światła zesłał mi wizje, lecz nie uszczęśliwią cię one. Stark nie ustąpi. Nie zlęknie się. Zyska siły, dzięki którym nabierze zuchwałości, by wykrzyczeć ci w twarz odmowę.

Krzaczaste brwi Stannisa zbiegły się w jedną linię, a na jego czoło wstąpiła głęboka pionowa zmarszczka. Wieści wyraźnie go zdenerwowały.

— Musi być jakiś sposób, by temu zapobiec — zaprotestował, kręcąc głową. — To jeszcze zaledwie chłystek! Czy nie widzą, że to ja jestem ich królem?

— Są zaślepieni. — Kobieta nazwana Melisandre położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Zachwyca ich jego młodość i chwała. Widziałam wilka wśród złotych róż, prowadzącego armię przeciwko lwom… Widziałam zwycięstwa…

— Dlaczego twój bóg nie pokaże mi czegoś, co może mi pomóc? — warknął Stannis, strącając jej rękę. — Widzisz sojusz Renly’ego z Tyrellami, widzisz zwycięstwa Starka, widzisz hołdy dla Greyjoya, lecz czego nie widzisz? Wierności, która należy się mnie! Prawowitemu dziedzicowi Roberta! Po jego śmierci uzurpatorzy rozszarpują Westeros niczym głodne psy kawałek mięsa, a ja mogę tylko bezczynnie stać i…

— Widzę też wilczycę — przerwała mu Melisandre z błyskiem w szkarłatnym oku. — Wilczycę otoczoną przez lwy.

— Sansa i Arya, jego siostry — potwierdził kwaśno Stannis. — Cóż mi po nich, skoro Cersei trzyma je w Królewskiej Przystani?

Na wargach jego towarzyszki rozkwitł powoli uśmiech.

— Nie muszą być tam wiecznie, mój panie. Pomyśl, jak wiele zmieniłoby, gdyby tu były. Jak brzmi zawołanie rodu matki uzurpatora?

— Rodzina, obowiązek, honor — zacytował Stannis, przyglądając się Melisandre z kamienną twarzą.

— Rodzina. Obowiązek. Honor — powtórzyła melodyjnie po nim kobieta, znów kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Nie poświęci rodziny dla korony.

Stannis skinął głową, jednak jego twarz natychmiast znów wykrzywił grymas.

— A jak mam je niby zdobyć, kapłanko? Jak mam zdobyć i sprowadzić tutaj najcenniejsze zakładniczki w stolicy?

W odpowiedzi Melisandre przysunęła się bliżej i wyszeptała kilka słów do ucha rozmówcy. Przez twarz Stannisa przemknęło niedowierzanie.

— To jeszcze niemal dziecko…

— W walce o dobrą sprawę wiek nikogo nie zwalnia z obowiązku — odparła stanowczo kobieta.

Przez chwilę, która zdawała się wiecznością, ona i Stannis toczyli bitwę na spojrzenia. Wreszcie skinął sztywno głową.

— Rozkażę wezwać Davosa.

_T R Z Y…_

Ogień i czerwień zniknęły. Teraz wokół niego panowały księżycowe szarości, rozmazując kontury, ukrywając brzydotę. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł odbity od ściany delikatny poblask świecy i zasłaniającą płomień wysoką męską sylwetkę. Podchodząc bliżej dostrzegł, że mężczyzna ściska w dłoni skrawek pergaminu poznaczony kleksami i niewyraźnym, pospiesznym pismem. Nie zdołał jednak odczytać wiadomości, gdy nieznajomy obrócił się, wyrwany z zamyślenia czyimś krokami.

— Wylla… — powiedział z roztargnieniem, widocznie próbując wrócić myślami do rzeczywistości. — Dlaczego wstałaś?

Brynden podążył za jego wzrokiem, aż ujrzał stojącą przy jednej z miękkich puf niską kobietę, nagą jak w Dzień Imienia. W półmroku jej skóra miała kolor skały, jednak nawet to nie sprawiło, by przestała wyglądać na miękką i pachnącą. Ciemne, gęste loki spływały po jej ramionach i plecach, częściowo zakrywając duże, ciężkie piersi i pełne biodra. Nie umiał ocenić, jak wiele lat sobie liczy — była jedną z tych kobiet, które trwają bez konkretnego wieku. Zawsze piękne, zawsze uwodzicielskie, zawsze niebezpieczne. Jej twarz miała w sobie coś znajomego, niczym niesłyszana wiele lat piosenka, niegdyś śpiewana ci do snu. Czuł, że powinien ją rozpoznać, jednakże wszelkie skojarzenia ulatywały z jego głowy niby spłoszone hałasem ptaki, a on nie potrafił ich pochwycić.

— Obudziłam się, a ciebie nie było obok mnie — odparła kobieta nazwana Wyllą, nieświadomie mijając Bloodravena i podchodząc do rozmówcy, aby wsunąć rękę pod jego ramię i przytulić się doń w kokieteryjnym geście. — A dlaczegóż ty wstałeś, mój lordzie?

Mężczyzna westchnął i odłożył świstek pośród ksiąg leżących na drewnianym pulpicie.

— Przyszły pilne wieści — wyjaśnił krótko.

— Złe? — spytała z troską kobieta, gładząc palcami skórę kochanka. — Skąd?

Przez kilka długich sekund w komnacie panowała cisza, a Brynden dostrzegł na twarzy nieznajomego wewnętrzną walkę, czy odpowiedzieć.

— Zza Wąskiego Morza.

Wylla uniosła nieco głowę, a w jej oczach zalśniło ożywienie dalekie od plotkarskiej ciekawości.

— Z Pentos? Volantis? Słyszałam, że tam wybiera się Złota Kompania.

— Wyllo, nie powinienem… 

— Alliserze, dobrze wiesz, że żaden sekret, który mi powierzyłeś, nie przestał być sekretem. Jestem równie wierną sługą Dorana Martella, co ty.

 _Martellowie_ , powtórzył w duchu Brynden. _A więc to Dorne._

Spojrzał jeszcze raz, uważniej, na mężczyznę nazwanego Alliserem. Mdły blask pojedynczej świecy okazał mu łaskę, lecz nawet w nim dało się dostrzec pierwsze zmarszczki na przystojnej twarzy. Cieniste sieci były wyjątkowo gęste wokół jego oczu i ust, a w czarnych włosach oraz krótkiej, eleganckiej brodzie srebrne nici prześwitywały w zbyt wielu miejscach. Skronie mężczyzny już niemal całkowicie przyprószyła siwizna, lecz przynajmniej nie tracił włosów. Miał oczy człowieka przebiegłego, lubiącego wodzić innych za nos, jednak dopiero ich barwa, gdy znów spojrzał w stronę listu i świecy, podpowiedziała Bryndenowi pochodzenie lorda. Spośród Dornijczyków jedynie Dayne’owie mogli poszczycić się fioletowymi oczami.

Alliser nie odpowiedział swej towarzyszce. Zamiast tego sięgnął po pergamin i podał jej, aby przeczytała wieści osobiście. Kobieta rozwinęła go niecierpliwie, natychmiast przebiegając wzrokiem tekst. Jej czarne brwi powędrowały ku górze w geście zdumienia, a wzrok po raz kolejny przesunął się po ciągu niewyraźnych znaków. Zrobił to jeszcze kilkakrotnie, zanim spojrzała na kochanka.

— Sądzisz, że…? — zapytała cicho. 

— Nie wiem, Wyllo — odrzekł, delikatnie wysupłując list spomiędzy palców kobiety. — Ale nie mogę zwlekać z przekazaniem tego księciu Doranowi.

— Zapewne osobiście? — Choć zadała pytanie, brzmiało to niczym stwierdzenie. — Po tym, jak szybko przeniknęły do stolicy poprzednie wieści…

— Pająk miał swojego szpiega na miejscu.

— Pająkowi ćwierkają ptaszki w całym Westeros i połowie Essos. Dlaczego Dorne miałoby być wyjątkiem? — Wylla puściła ramię Allisera, świdrując go spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. — Jeśli to prawda… 

— Mogą też wcale w to nie uwierzyć. Bądźmy szczerzy, ja sam nie umiem tego pojąć, choć wierzę moim szpiegom.

— Nawet Karzeł? Wiesz, że ma więcej rozumu niż cała Mała Rada do kupy.

Na długi moment zapadła cisza. Wystarczająco długi, by Bloodraven mógł zrozumieć, że kimkolwiek jest Wylla, to ona podejmuje decyzje w Starfall. Widział to w jej ostrym spojrzeniu; w opartych na biodrach dłoniach; w zawziętym grymasie, który czaił się w kąciku kształtnych ust. Alliser Dayne dawno musiał pojąć ten fakt; być może już w chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy wziął tę kobietę do swego łoża. Brynden dostrzegł to w sposobie, w jaki ten patrzył na kochankę.

— A ty? Wierzysz w to, że smoki wróciły? Wierzysz w księżniczkę z trzema smokami na ramieniu?

— Gdybyśmy mieli opierać świat tylko na tym, co uważamy za realne, byłby ciasny i ubogi — odparła i położyła dłonie na ramionach Allisera. — Zawsze radzę ci najlepiej, jak tylko potrafię.

— Wiem. — Ujął jej twarz w dłonie, po czym złożył na czole delikatny pocałunek. — Wyruszę z rana.

Wylla obdarzyła go nikłym uśmiechem i powoli wysunęła z jego objęć.

— A więc pójdę, by nie zakłócać twego odpoczynku przed podróżą.

— Nie musisz… — Alliser złapał nadgarstek kochanki i przyciągnął ją z powrotem.

— Muszę, mój panie — odparła, stając na palcach, by musnąć wargi mężczyzny swoimi. — To długa droga, a ty nie umiałbyś nie skorzystać z mej obecności w łożu, by przypomnieć mi, które z nas ma władzę.

— Znów mówisz inaczej niż czynisz, Wyllo — zauważył, pochylając się, aby skraść jej kolejny pocałunek, jednak ponownie umknęła z jego objęć.

— Jeśli będę robić tak zbyt często, znudzi cię to i znajdziesz kogoś, kto mnie zastąpi — odrzekła przekornie, niedbałym gestem narzucając na ciało półprzeźroczystą dornijską szatę. — Muszę czasem pozostawić niedosyt.

Alliser pokręcił głową, wybuchając krótkim śmiechem.

— W takim razie zajmę się tobą, gdy wrócę z Wodnych Ogrodów.

— Będę liczyć godziny, jeśli nie będę zbyt zajęta — zapewniła kokieteryjnie Wylla, opuszczając komnatę swobodnym krokiem.

Kierowany przeczuciem Brynden podążył za nią. W tej kobiecie było coś dziwnego i czuł, że właśnie ją chcieli mu pokazać. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej irytuje go niemożność zrozumienia ich celu, czy też niezdolność do określenia czasu, w jakim się teraz znalazł.

Rozdrażnienie nie rozstroiło go jednak na tyle, aby nie dostrzegł, jak uśmiech Wylli zniknął zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi sypialni. Przymknęła na moment oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech i poprawiając szatę, aby zakryła lepiej jej nagość, po czym ruszyła korytarzem. Z pewnością nie szła do swojej komnaty — kochanka lorda bez wątpienia została ulokowana blisko niego, Wylla zaś szybkim krokiem mijała kolejne drzwi, pokonywała dziesiątki stopni, wybierała zakręt za zakrętem. Brynden dostrzegł przy tym, jak kolejni pracujący nocą służący pozdrawiają kobietę skinieniem głowy lub zawołaniem. Wówczas przywdziewała na moment uprzejmą maskę uśmiechu, odpowiadając na powitania.

Wreszcie stanęła przed jednym z pokoi, a pilnujący go strażnik spojrzał na nią z lekkim przestrachem.

— Lady Wyllo…

— Och, darujmy sobie grzeczności, Faridzie — żachnęła się, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. — Oboje wiemy, że taka ze mnie lady, jak z mojej córki rycerz. I oboje wiemy, że zabroniła ci mnie po raz kolejny wpuszczać, a ja muszę ją zobaczyć.

— Lady Mellei… Mellei… Lady Mellei jest w swojej komnacie.

— Oczywiście, że tam jest. — Wylla spojrzała na strażnika, jakby był niespełna rozumu. — Chcę ją po prostu zobaczyć. I tak, doskonale wiem o tym, że śpi. Jak każda matka wiem, co robi moje dziecko.

Gwardzista powoli skinął głową, po czym wpuścił kobietę do środka. Bloodraven podążył za nią, rozglądając się. Komnata nie należała do małych, choć z pewnością sprawiałaby wrażenie mniej ciasnej, gdyby ktoś zadał sobie minimum trudu i przestał rorzucać rzeczy, gdzie popadnie. Przez otwarte drzwi na balkon wpadało do środka światło księżyca, nadając panującemu tu chaosowi wyglądu jakiegoś fantastycznego cmentarzyska. 

Najwidoczniej na Wylli nie zrobiło to wrażenia, gdyż jedynie pokręciła z westchnieniem głową, wymijając kolejne przeszkody w drodze do łoża, na skraju którego przysiadła. Brynden podążył za nią, po czym przyjrzał się śpiącej w nim dziewczynie.

Była szczupła, wręcz chuda, a w męskiej koszuli nocnej sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze mizerniejszej. Pod materiałem nie widać było zarysu piersi, jej ciało przypominało raczej ciało dziecka. W określeniu wieku nie pomagał również widok twarzy, gdy Wylla troskliwym gestem odgarnęła z niej ciemne, splątane włosy. Takie oblicze mogło należeć zarówno do kogoś, kto obchodził już szesnaście Dni Imienia, jak i do dziewczynki, która dopiero zakwitła, lecz nie to zaniepokoiło Bloodravena. 

Wygładzone snem rysy wydały mu się przerażająco znajome. Wrażenie, które Brynden odniósł na widok Wylli, powróciło z siłą huraganu, jednak teraz zamiast irytacji towarzyszył mu lęk. Właścicielka tej twarzy nie żyła. Zmarli powinni pozostać w swych grobach, nie wędrować po świecie, niepomni czasu, jaki im odebrano.

 _Kto to jest?_ , zadał sobie pytanie, obserwując, jak Wylla składa na czole śpiącej pełen troski pocałunek. Kim były one obie? Dlaczego jej córka wyglądała niczym…?

Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho przez sen i skrzywiła się, mamrocząc nieświadomie coś niezrozumiałego. Gdy matka z zatroskaną miną pogładziła jej policzek, tamta wtuliła twarz w dłoń Wylli.

— Ćśś, Mellei… To tylko zły sen — szepnęła kobieta, chcąc uspokoić śniącą córkę. Ujrzawszy, jak na poruszone oblicze wstępuje powoli spokój, wyprostowała się. — Nie dostaniesz jej. Wiem, że tu jesteś. Wiem, że obserwujesz. Ale nie dostaniesz jej. Jest inna niż ja i nie pozwolę ci jej zabrać.

Nim do Bryndena dotarł sens tych słów, Wylla spojrzała przez ramię. Wbijała spojrzenie czarnych oczu prosto w niego, jakby tam stał — prawdziwy, namacalny.

 _Ona mnie widzi_ , pomyślał, choć przecież to niemożliwe, absurdalne. _Ta Dornijka widzi mnie teraz. Bo oboje jesteśmy w teraz._

— Nie dostaniesz jej — wycedziła zimno, patrząc na niego wrogo, a Brynden nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego twarz Wylli była mu tak znajoma.

 _Nic nie jest dziełem przypadku_ , powtórzył po raz drugi tej nocy — tej nocy, która działa się teraz — a świat wokół niego zawirował. Kiedy otworzył oko, znów trwał w ciemności, wśród korzeni i wśród Nich.

_Widziałeś?_

— Widziałem. Widziałem pojmaną matkę wilków i martwego brata uzurpatora. Widziałem czerwoną kapłankę wraz z drugim bratem uzurpatora. Widziałem kobietę z tajemnicami i słyszałem o powrocie smoków — odrzekł, a jego głos wciąż brzmiał na zbyt rzadko używany.

_Wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić._

Trzy wrony, które siedziały dotychczas na gałęzi czardrzewa, poderwały się w tej chwili do lotu.


	2. Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Żegnając króla, żałobnicy nie powinni myśleć tylko o zaczerpnięciu świeżego powietrza. A tym bardziej nie powinna tego robić królowa.

W rozedrganym blasku świec twarz Renly’ego Baratheona przypominała przerażającą maskę. Długie, drżące cienie przecinały jego oblicze niby szarpane rany, a zamknięte oczy przywodziły na myśl puste oczodoły. Ponadto, co Margaery przyznałaby raczej niechętnie, jej pan mąż zaczynał śmierdzieć. 

_Może to normalne_ , pomyślała ponuro, patrząc na martwego małżonka. Skąd mogła wiedzieć? Nigdy nie widziała zmarłego przed tym, jak zajęły się nim Milczące Siostry. Może po śmierci wszyscy zaczynają cuchnąć niemal od razu, ledwo grzechy i niegodziwości w pośpiechu opuszczą pozbawione życia ciało? A może po prostu Renly zabrał ze sobą na tamten świat wszystko, co przydawało mu wdzięku. Z trudem w ogóle rozpoznawała swojego męża w tej bladej, zimnej jak lód postaci; tylko szmaragdowozielona zbroja nie zmieniła się od ich ostatniego spotkania. Na nią Margaery wolała jednak nie patrzeć. Wówczas natychmiast powędrowałaby spojrzeniem wyżej, ku rozpłatanemu na całą szerokość gardłu. W mdłym świetle zakrzepła krew zdawała się czarna, co czyniło upiorny uśmiech śmierci jeszcze bardziej niepokojącym. Patrzenie w twarz zmarłego było łatwiejsze, choć niełatwe samo w sobie.

Powinna żałować Renly’ego. Wiedziała, że powinna go żałować. Poniekąd dlatego tu teraz stała — ponieważ właśnie tego od niej oczekiwano. Tymczasem nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie ani jednej łzy, stojąc z pustym wzrokiem nad ciałem mężczyzny, który z pomocą jej rodziny obwołał się królem. Gdyby chociaż przez myśl Marge przemknęło życzenie, by to wszystko okazało się koszmarnym snem! Wówczas poczułaby się w pewien sposób rozgrzeszona z braku żałoby. Ale nic takiego nie nadchodziło. Jedyne modły do Siedmiu, jakie umiała wznieść, to te o możliwie najszybsze przybycie Milczących Sióstr, by zajęły się Renlym. Wtedy przestałby wreszcie przypominać na wpół roztopioną figurę z wosku, więc prezentowałby się godnie na pogrzebie. Żegnając króla, żałobnicy nie powinni myśleć tylko o zaczerpnięciu świeżego powietrza.

A tym bardziej nie powinna tego robić królowa.

Wargi Margaery wygięły się w gorzkim uśmiechu. „Królowa”. Długo potrwało jej panowanie u boku Renly’ego, nie ma co. To za tym, za utraconą szansą rzeczywiście czuła żal. Miała zostać władczynią Siedmiu Królestw — tymczasem naraz koronowało się czterech królów, a ten, którego poślubiła, zginął pierwszy. I to w tak okrutny, mroczny sposób… Nie wiedziała, co wydarzyło się w namiocie Renly’ego, jednak odkąd wraz z trupem przywieziono lady Catelyn Stark, a spośród szeregów Tęczowej Gwardii zniknął niebieski rycerz, całe obozowisko szeptało między sobą fantastyczne historie. Niezmienne pozostawało w nich jedno: gardło króla miała poderżnąć ta biedna pokraka, Brienne z Tarthu, zazdrosna o jego miłość. 

Marge nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Nie było jej wówczas z mężem, aby mogła wydawać opinie, co się zdarzyło lub nie — lecz gdyby uczyniono ją sędzią, nie dałaby wiary w winę Brienne. Brzydka, niezgrabna dziewczyna wielbiła ziemię, po której Renly stąpał. Wodziła za nim wzrokiem pełnym nabożnej czci, zdając się doskonale znać swoje miejsce w szeregu; miejsce za młodą królową, za najwierniejszym z królewskich rycerzy… Margaery prędko odegnała od siebie widmo starszego brata. Renly i Loras nigdy nie powinni występować w jej myślach razem. Zwłaszcza gdy skupiały się one na miłości. Nie była ślepa ani głupia, lecz istniały sprawy, których wolałaby nigdy się nie domyślić.

 _Czy trafisz za nie do któregoś z Siedmiu Piekieł, wasza wysokość?_ , zapytała w duchu, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Oblicze Renly’ego pozostało jednak równie niewzruszone, co obce. Być może rzeczywiście, ledwo umarł, Nieznajomy porwał jego duszę w piekielne odmęty — dlatego przypominał teraz pusty kokon. Aczkolwiek, choć Marge nigdy nie nazwałaby męża złym człowiekiem, według niej nawet żywy nie zawierał w sobie zbyt wiele. Za charyzmą oraz niezbitą pewnością siebie ukrywał się człowiek płytki; można by nawet rzec „niesympatyczny”. Gdy była młodsza, powiedziała o tym Lorasowi, lecz on zbył ją śmiechem. Jak wówczas stwierdził, nie powinna czuć niechęci wobec kogoś jedynie dlatego, że nie wielbi jej za sam fakt istnienia. Choć Margaery zdawała sobe sprawę z ziarna prawdy zawartego w tych słowach, czasem zastanawiała się złośliwie, czy umiał tak samo podsumować dystans, jaki Renly zachowywał wobec niej. Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić sine wargi pana męża, wówczas nadal ciepłe i różowe, wydęte pogardliwie, kiedy nazywa ją głupią gęsią. Oczyma duszy widziała też Lorasa, który nachyla się ku niemu odrobinę zbyt blisko, odrobinę zbyt poufale, mówiąc miękko „Marge zyskuje, kiedy ją lepiej poznać”, a potem…

Potrząsnęła głową. _Wystarczy_ , napomniała samą siebie. Gdzie, na Siedem Piekieł, podziewały się te nieszczęsne Milczące Siostry?! Gdyby przybyły, Margaery nareszcie mogłaby — a wręcz powinna — opuścić posterunek, oddając małżonka w ich ręce. Męczyło ją bycie przykutą do Renly’ego; męczył panujący w namiocie zaduch i gęstniejące powietrze, przesycone słodkawym odorem martwego człowieka; wreszcie — męczyła świadomość, dlaczego naprawdę robi to tak wytrwale. Oczekiwania stanowiły głównie przykrywkę. Jak długo bowiem przy królu czuwała wdowa, tak długo nikt nie śmiał wejść do namiotu, chcąc zapewnić jej prywatność podczas opłakiwania straty. A przynajmniej takiej wymówki można było używać, aby nie oglądać uosobienia nadziei Reach i Krain Burzy pod postacią bezwładnego worka mięsa i kości.

 _To śmieszne — są żołnierzami, wyruszyli na wojnę. Powinni być gotowi na widok śmierci_ , _tymczasem każdy z nich zdaje się go bać bardziej niż ja_ , pomyślała. 

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko… Jeszcze niedawno kładła się spać jako żona Renly’ego, by przed dwoma dniami bladym świtem obudziły ją kondolencje. Ona zaś od chwili, gdy dotarło do niej, że Renly Baratheon naprawdę nie żyje, miała w głowie tylko jedną myśl. Myśl zdradziecką, ukazującą w pełni, gdzie leży lojalność Margaery oraz kto obchodzi ją naprawdę: _Loras nie może zobaczyć go w takim stanie_.

Naturalnie, jej brat był obecny przy transporcie ciała z powrotem do Gorzkiego Mostu; znała go jednak wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że na wieść o śmierci swego króla nie rzucił się do jego martwych stóp, opłakując stratę. Z pewnością zrobił coś porywczego, nierozsądnego, może okrutnego — a ona znajdzie się przy nim, udzielając wsparcia i rozgrzeszenia. W swoim czasie. Teraz nie mogła dopuścić, aby Loras zobaczył to, co zostało z Renly’ego, nim Milczące Siostry nie doprowadzą go do porządku. Serce jej brata już zostało złamane, chciała więc, aby skaza ominęła przynajmniej wspomnienia.

 _Będzie cię opłakiwał_ _latami_ , pomyślała gorzko, obserwując cienie tańczące na nieruchomym obliczu męża. _Zatrujesz najlepsze lata życia najznamienitszego rycerza Siedmiu Królestw. I nawet nie jesteś tego wart._

Margaery Tyrell mogła być próżna; mogła być zbyt ambitna; mogła być człowiekiem tysiąca wad, lecz naiwność przypadła w udziale Lorasowi, nie jej. Dlatego widziała to, czego Rycerz Kwiatów nie potrafił — lub też nie chciał — dostrzec: Renly Baratheon kochał cudze uwielbienie, niekoniecznie natomiast ludzi z krwi i kości. Wykorzystywał słabość króla Roberta wobec siebie, czerpał garściami z przychylności Tyrellów, wreszcie — spijał, co tylko mógł z miłości Lorasa. Jawił mu się niczym słońce, toteż Margaery nie dziwiło zaślepienie brata. Wpatrywanie się w nie prowadziło wszak do oglądania wirujących pod powiekami czarnych plam; każda z wad Renly’ego skrywała się za takową przed Lorasem, Marge zaś nie potrafiła skierować jego spojrzenia w inną stronę. Mogła więc jedynie błogosławić własną próżność. Ostatecznie to ona okazała się najskuteczniejszą tarczą przed urokiem lorda Końca Burzy.

Samej siebie nigdy nie uważała za osobę wykorzystaną przez Renly’ego; postrzegała ich małżeństwo jako obustronną korzyść. On poślubił wojska oraz majątek Tyrellów, ona z kolei koronę. Wiedziała, jaki plan snuł się po głowach jej najbliższych, zanim zmarł król Robert, toteż nie narzekała na swą sytuację. Wolała być żoną mężczyzny niewiele starszego od siebie, a przy tym równoważącego własne wady prezencją i charyzmą niż kimkolwiek dla gigantycznego, cuchnącego winem dziwkarza, którego mogłaby mieć za ojca. Osobista niechęć wobec Renly’ego nie przeszkadzała jej w akceptacji swego położenia. Zawsze wiedziała, że zawrze małżeństwo polityczne, a przy tym, jak każdy Tyrell, również Margaery cechował bezustanny apetyt na więcej — czym więc była świadomość wad małżonka wobec możliwości zostania królową?

Jednakże Loras nie był nią; nie przypominał ani ojca, ani nikogo z rodzeństwa, wbrew pozorom najbliższy charakterem matce, lady Alerie Hightower. Babcia zawsze powtarzała Marge, że Siedmiu nie stworzyło Lorasa, aby bronił siostry mieczem, lecz ją, by mogła chronić brata przed tymi, którzy są gotowi wykorzystać jego wiarę w podobieństwo życia do pieśni.

 _A ja zawiodłam_. 

Ta świadomość uderzyła Margaery niczym wymierzony na odlew policzek. Od dnia, gdy pan ojciec oznajmił jej, że wychodzi za mąż, dostrzegała w tym szansę na rozdzielenie Renly’ego i Lorasa. Nie dziś, nie jutro, a w bliżej nieokreślonym „wkrótce”. Lecz „wkrótce” nigdy nie nadeszło, w przeciwieństwie do konsekwencji, jakie osoba najbliższa sercu Marge miała ponieść za odwlekanie przez nią decyzji.

 _Może żadne z nas nie jest go warte_. 

Prawdopodobnie nie tego rodzaju refleksje powinna snuć podczas czuwania w oczekiwaniu na przybycie Milczących Sióstr, jednak w ich małżeństwie żadna ze stron nie wypełniała wszystkich obowiązków wynikających z wyznaczonej roli. Rozpoczęli je, wpuszczając pomiędzy siebie nienazwany grzech wobec Siedmiu; naturalną koleją rzeczy zdawało się więc, aby dziś, gdy nastąpił koniec, Margaery dokonała rachunku sumienia małżonka zamiast wznosić modły o wieczne życie jego duszy.

Niespodziewanie czoło Renly’ego przeciął pojedynczy snop dziennego światła, kiedy ktoś rozchylił dyskretnie poły namiotu. Marge obejrzała się przez ramię, by zobaczyć Dickona Tarly’ego, syna jednego z dowódców wojsk.

— Wasza wysokość — zwrócił się do niej, skłaniając nieznacznie. Ponad jego ramieniem dostrzegła dwie zakapturzone postaci w szarych szatach. Milczące Siostry. Nareszcie. — Już czas.

— Oczywiście. — Skinęła delikatnie głową, posyłając chłopakowi uprzejmy, pozbawiony wesołości uśmiech.

Po raz ostatni spojrzała na męża, który zdawał się topnieć niczym ustawione wokół niego woskowe świece, a następnie pochyliła głowę i wyszła z namiotu. Odwykłe od jaskrawego światła dnia oczy załzawiły, nim Margaery zdołała osłonić je dłonią.

 _To dobrze_ , uznała. Nie powinna opuszczać małżonka, nie nosząc na twarzy żadnych oznak płaczu.

**❅**

Póki czuwała przy ciele króla, Margaery zakładała, że nie przeszkadzano jej z szacunku, nie chcąc zakłócać modłów. Jednakże podświadomie oczekiwała wieści od pana ojca ledwo opuści namiot. Nie wątpiła w sumienność chorążych swej rodziny — z pewnością lord Tarly lub lord Rowan wysłał kruka do Wysokogrodu, ledwo serce Renly’ego zabiło po raz ostatni. Gorzki Most dzieliła od siedziby rodu Tyrellów odległość na tyle niewielka, aby wiadomość zdołała dawno dotrzeć do adresata, ba! jeśli Marge miała rację i pana ojca zawiadomiono, nim nastał dziś świt, powinien już nawet otrzymać odpowiedź. Tymczasem słońce powoli zaczynało chować się za horyzontem, a nic nie wskazywało na to, aby z Wysokogrodu wydano jakiekolwiek rozporządzenia.

Przynajmniej według Margaery. Przecież, gdyby było inaczej, ktoś zjawiłby się, aby zlecić służącym pakowanie — lord Mace Tyrell bez wątpienia zażądałby powrotu jedynej córki na łono rodziny. Cokolwiek miało spotkać teraz wojska Renly’ego, nie było to zmartwieniem wdowy po nim. W ogóle nie powinno jej tu nigdy być; powinna wypatrywać wieści w Wysokogrodzie, zamiast tułać się z mężem szlakiem zaplanowanych przez niego bitew. Czego nie omieszkała mu zresztą powiedzieć — ostatecznie szczyciła się nie tylko urodą i słodkim charakterem, lecz również rezolutnością.

„Moja droga” niemalże słyszała głos Renly’ego, to rozbawienie podszyte cieniem irytacji. Nigdy nie radził sobie z krytyką. „Czy Aegon Zdobywca pozostawił siostry na Smoczej Skale, aby tam czekały na wieści z frontu?”

„Siostry Aegona Zdobywcy, podobnie jak i on, miały po smoku na głowę, wasza miłość” odparła wówczas, a on roześmiał się, jakby opowiedziała znakomity dowcip. Jego, pożalcie się Siedmiu, panowanie koniec końców okazało się jednak dużo lepszym. Kompletną farsą. Duma Margaery głęboko ucierpiałaby na rozważaniach, jak ten epizod zostanie kiedyś opisany w kronikach, lecz na razie nie było na to czasu. Znajdzie się, kiedy Marge powróci w bezpieczne objęcia białych murów Wysokogrodu.

Tęskniła za domem. Brakowało jej babci, ukochanej Królowej Cierni; brakowało najstarszego brata, Willasa; brakowało kuzynek i całej reszty dworu. Chciała wrócić do rozległych ogrodów pełnych złocistych róż; do jasnych, przestronnych komnat wypełnionych dobrymi wspomnieniami. Przede wszystkim zaś — pragnęła wreszcie chwili spokoju. Turnieje urządzane przez Renly’ego na każdym postoju ostatecznie nie przyniosły jej niczego poza okazjonalną migreną oraz blisko tuzinem kwiecistych koron, które chętnie cisnęłaby w ogień, gdyby tylko zdołały dotrwać do tej chwili.

Irytacja narastała w Margaery stopniowo od chwili powrotu z czuwania. Z takim spokojem ducha, na jaki tylko pozwalała sytuacja, Marge zmusiła się do zjedzenia skromnego posiłku. Z lekkim niepokojem przejrzała garderobę w towarzystwie jedynej zabranej przez siebie dwórki, lady Miry Forrester, szukając sukni choć trochę odpowiadającej żałobnym standardom — podczas pakowania nikt przecież nie pomyślał, że może się ona przydać żonie zwycięskiego króla. Z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki zmieniła ubranie na ciemnozieloną suknię z myrijskich koronek, zdobioną jedynie skromnym, srebrnym haftem oraz pojedynczymi perłami na gorseciku. 

I czekała.

Nikt jednak nie nadchodził, aby przekazać wieści. Marge czuła się niczym zaklęta w chwili; jakby zapomniano o niej na pięć minut, a te zmieniły się niepostrzeżenie w pięć godzin. Nie potrafiła określić rzeczywistego upływu czasu, gdyż nie zwracała nań uwagi, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Usilnie odpychała nasuwający się natarczywie wniosek, lecz on wracał i wracał jak bezpański pies, który wyczuł zapach mięsa.

 _Nie_ , powtarzała sobie uparcie, gotowa wykrzyczeć to głośno, jeśli w taki sposób miałaby wreszcie przegnać niepożądaną myśl raz na zawsze. _To nieprawda, niedorzeczność. Pan ojciec bez wątpienia zażąda, żebyśmy wrócili do domu._

Nadchodzący zmrok umknąłby jej uwadze, gdyby Mira nie zapaliła świec. Marge zamrugała kilkakrotnie, kiedy blask ognia przegnał otaczające ją szarości. Świadomość, że dzień dobiega końca, a ona nadal trwa w zawieszeniu, pobudziła Margaery do działania. Podniosła się z krzesła, wygładzając suknię, i zwróciła ku dwórce.

— Miro… — urwała, niepewna, jak zakończyć zdanie. Na czubku języka czuła smak słów „każ mnie spakować”, lecz natrętne, niechciane wnioski nie pozwalały im opuścić ust Marge. — Niech służba przygotuje mi posłanie. Kiedy wrócę, chcę się jak najszybciej położyć.

Mira skinęła posłusznie głową, a Margaery opuściła swój namiot. Skoro nikomu nie było spieszno, aby udzielić jej informacji, zamierzała sięgnąć po takowe osobiście, toteż natychmiast skierowała kroki w stronę namiotu lorda Tarly’ego, gdyż tylko wobec niego miała pewność, że powrócił już do obozu. Po drodze mijała żołnierzy; nawet zatopiona we własnych myślach i zdeterminowana, nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak wielu zniknęło z szeregów Renly’ego. Pustka zdawała się niemalże namacalna w porównaniu z panującym tu wcześniej ciągłym ruchem, mieszaniną wielobarwnych tarczy i głosów. Jedynym, co pozostało niezmiennym, był chaos; wcześniej jednak przepełniała go radość, a teraz… Marge nie potrafiła nawet nazwać przeważających wśród ludzi emocji, tak jak nie umiała przywołać, co dokładnie zaszło od chwili śmierci króla. Nieprzyjemne poczucie, że nie posiada istotnych elementów układanki, zakwitło w jej piersi, musiała to jednak zignorować. Wyznaczyła sobie cel i powinna się go trzymać, toteż usiłowała nie zwracać uwagi, jak wielu z mijanych żołnierzy nie zwróciło na nią uwagi bądź nie złożyło ukłonu. Nawet w gestach niektórych z tych, którzy to uczynili, dostrzegła swoiste zakłopotanie oraz niepewność. Musieli czuć się równie pogubieni, co ona sama; zdezorientowani, czy jest tylko córką ich lorda, czy może nadal królową.

 _Kimkolwiek jestem, Randyll Tarly nie może odmówić mi wyjaśnień_ , uznała, gdy strażnicy przed namiotem Tarlych skłonili się przed nią, wpuszczając do środka. Choć wkroczyła pewnie, unosząc dumnie głowę, jej wejście przeszło niezauważone. Dwóch mężczyzn, w których rozpoznała Lorasa oraz lorda Randylla, stało naprzeciw siebie, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby lada moment mieli dobyć mieczy. Świadczyły o tym ich pokraśniałe oblicza i zaciśnięte pięści. Margeary natychmiast zauważyła, że jej brat nie przebrał się od wyjazdu w stronę Końca Burzy — płaszcz Tęczowej Gwardii przypominał brudną szmatę, a zbroja… Na litość Matki, czy plamy na napierśniku to krew?!

— Idiotyczne posunięcie! — zagrzmiał lord Tarly. — Zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji! Mamy gorsze zmartwienia!

— Nie masz prawa mnie z tego rozliczać — wycedził w odpowiedzi Loras, patrząc na przeciwnika z wyższością. — Jesteś tylko chorążym mego pana ojca.

Na te słowa twarz lorda Horn Hill przybrała barwę dojrzałego wina; wyglądał absurdalnie wręcz zabawnie ze swoją błyszczącą, łysą głową, przypominając dorodną wiśnię.

— W takim razie, ser Lorasie… — odezwał się wreszcie, a tytuł Rycerza Kwiatów zabrzmiał w jego ustach niczym obelga — …ty będziesz się tłumaczył ojcu ze strat w ludziach.

Jej brat otworzył już usta, aby rzucić śmiałą odpowiedź, jednak trzeci z obecnych w namiocie mężczyzn zabrał głos, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich łącznie z Marge, dotychczas nieświadomą jego bytności tam.

— Margaery? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Spojrzała na przemawiającego, którym okazał się kolejny z jej braci, Garlan. Jego widok sprawił, że ciężar na sercu siostry nieco zelżał. Choć nigdy nie byli sobie tak bliscy jak ona i Loras, Garlan bez wątpienia nie pozwoli, aby Marge wyszła bez odpowiedzi, które powinna otrzymać. To właśnie on, wraz z Willasem, zawsze stanowił gwarant rozsądku wśród zebranych, szukając rozwiązań mogących choć częściowo zadowolić wszystkie strony. Z Garlanem od razu poczuła się bezpieczniejsza.

— Przyszłam zapytać, kiedy powinnam wyjechać — odparła spokojnie.

— Wyjechać? — powtórzył niczym echo Loras, marszcząc brwi, jakby po raz pierwszy widział siostrę na oczy.

— Do Wysokogrodu — uściśliła, dyskretnie próbując odczytać cokolwiek z twarzy zebranych. 

— Pan ojciec na pewno chce, abym wracała, kiedy… — urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów. Loras wyglądał okropnie, nie chciała pogarszać jego samopoczucia. — …w zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Ach — westchnął w odpowiedzi, bardziej do siebie niż do Margaery. Coś w jego zamglonym, nieobecnym spojrzeniu, podobnie jak w przeciągającej się chwili ciszy sprawiło, że po plecach Marge przemknął cień lodowatego dreszczu.

_Nie. To nie może być prawda._

— Bo chyba został o niej poinformowany, prawda? — zapytała, kierując te słowa w stronę lorda Tarly’ego.

— Tak, wysłano już kruka do Wysokogrodu… — Z odpowiedzią ubiegł go Garlan. Echo ostrożności pobrzmiewające w jego głosie nie pomagało złym przeczuciom kłębiącym się w głowie Marge niczym wrony nad pobojowiskiem.

— I, jak sądzę, pan ojciec odpisał? — zadała kolejne pytanie, choć miała wrażenie, że coraz mniej chce poznać potrzebne odpowiedzi.

— Owszem. — Tym razem głos zabrał sam lord Randyll. Z typowym dla siebie wdziękiem nie bawił się w subtelności. — Podobnie jak bracia, masz zostać na miejscu, pani.

Słysząc słowa padające z ust lorda Tarly’ego, Margaery nareszcie poczuła to, czego wszyscy od niej oczekiwali na wieść o śmierci Renly’ego: napływające do oczu łzy. Nie mogła jednak rozbeczeć się na oczach braci oraz dowódcy wojsk niczym mała dziewczynka, toteż zamrugała kilkakrotnie, usiłując pozbyć się spod powiek cienkiej warstwy wilgoci. Otworzyła usta, chcąc zadać o najprostsze z pytań, „dlaczego?”, lecz jej gardło zrobiło się dziwnie ciasne, więc milczała. Czuła na sobie wzrok Garlana, opiekuńczy i troskliwy; wiedziała, że brat gotów jest osobiście odprowadzić ją do namiotu, jeśli zacznie przy nim płakać. Ta świadomość z jednej strony koiła, z drugiej zaś podsycała rosnący żal. Loras, zawsze pierwszy u boku Margaery, teraz nawet na nią nie patrzył, zdając się kompletnie obojętnym wobec cierpień siostry! Czuła, że boli ją to bardziej niż powinno w tych okolicznościach, lecz nie potrafiła nic zrobić. Od chwili otrzymania wieści myślała niemal wyłącznie o tym, co czuje Loras, tymczasem on…

— Marge? — odezwał się wreszcie Garlan, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że musi już od dobrej chwili sterczeć przed nimi, walcząc ze łzami. — Dobrze się czujesz…?

— Tak — odparła niemalże odruchowo, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Zmusiła wargi, aby ułożyły się w nikły, uprzejmy uśmiech. — Nie będę wam dłużej przeszkadzać.

— Mogę cię odprowadzić, jeśli… — zaczął, ale Margaery była już na zewnątrz.

Szła przed siebie, nie myśląc o obranym kierunku czy tym, co lub kogo mija. Chciała tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od lorda Tarly’ego, Lorasa, a nawet od tych przeklętych zwłok Renly’ego. Najchętniej zaczęłaby biec przed siebie tak długo, jak długo starczyłoby jej sił; wyrwałaby się z lasu barwnych namiotów na otwartą przestrzeń i biegła dalej, prosto do Wysokogrodu. Czuła się samotna, opuszczona, a przede wszystkim — oszukana. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego pan ojciec każe jej zostać w tym okropnym miejscu; podejrzewała jedynie, że sam zamierza czym prędzej pofatygować się do Gorzkiego Mostu.

 _A wraz z nim kolejne decyzje, których wcale nie chcę poznać_ , pomyślała ponuro, rozcierając ramiona. Wieczory stawały się coraz chłodniejsze odkąd lato dobiegało końca, a ona wyszła bez żadnego okrycia. Jednak gęsią skórkę wywołał u Marge nie kolejny powiew zimnego wiatru, lecz ponure krakanie dobiegające znad jej głowy. Uniosła wzrok, mrużąc oczy, i w blasku ognisk dostrzegła kruka przycupniętego na szczycie jednego z namiotów. Ptak zdawał się przypatrywać Margaery z niemalże ludzką ciekawością; jego spojrzenie było stanowczo zbyt rozumne jak na zwykłe zwierzę.

 _Czarne skrzydła, czarne słowa_ , przypomniała sobie posępne powiedzenie. Odegnała natychmiast tę myśl, gdyż starczyło jej już złych wieści jak na jeden dzień. Powiodła wzrokiem po okolicy, próbując rozpoznać, w jakiej części obozu się znalazła. Dostrzegłszy, ilu żołnierzy strzeże namiotu, przed którym stanęła, zrozumiała natychmiast, kogo w nim umieszczono. Skoro król nie żył, aż tyle osób w częściowo opuszczonym obozie można było oddelegować jedynie do pilnowania ważnego jeńca. Obecnie znajdowali się w posiadaniu zaledwie jednego: lady Catelyn Stark, matki Młodego Wilka.

To oznaczało, że Margaery zapędziła się stanowczo zbyt daleko od własnej kwatery. Bez namysłu ruszyła z powrotem, prędko odnajdując wzrokiem zieloną płachtę wyszywaną w złote róże. Szła równie szybkim krokiem, co wcześniej, choć z innego powodu. Przez całą drogę czuła bowiem na plecach czyjś wzrok. Nie obejrzała się przez ramię ani razu, lecz nie musiała tego robić, aby wiedzieć, że śledzące ją oczy należą do spotkanego wcześniej kruka.

 _Czarne skrzydła, czarne słowa_ , rozbrzmiało znów w jej głowie niczym refren przeklętej pieśni.


	3. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Robb potrafił odnosić zwycięstwa nad Lannisterami, ona mogła pokazać Joffreyowi i wszystkim innym, że ma w sobie więcej siły niż sądzą.

W jej komnacie znajdowało się stanowczo zbyt wiele osób. Począwszy od nakrywającej do stołu Falii, poprzez usadowioną wygodnie na krześle lady Irinę Mallery, a skończywszy na Ogarze. Tego ostatniego Sansa pragnęła się pozbyć najbardziej; jego i przyniesionej przez niego złotej klatki. Wiedziała jednak, że wzrok wszystkich skierowany jest ku niej; czuła wręcz, jakby spojrzenia pozostawiały ślady na jej skórze, przepalając suknię na wylot. Ciemne, czujne oczy Clegane’a; chłodne, szare oczy Iriny; błękitne, pełne ciekawości oczy Falii… A przede wszystkim błyszczące, paciorkowate oczy zamkniętego w klatce ptaszka. Przepełniało je zbyt wiele lęku i niepewności, by nie przypominały Sansie własnych. Nawet gdyby było inaczej, nie uniknęłaby skojarzeń — nie na widok złotych prętów, zza których wyglądało na nią zwierzę.

Czuła gorzki smak w ustach, prędko dopasowując elementy układanki. Nie mogła jednak okazać żadnej z targających sobą emocji, nie przy tej okrutnej, podłej dziewusze. Połowa spośród potencjalnych reakcji łatwo zostałaby uznana przez nieprzychylnego obserwatora za przejaw zdrady. Druga połowa zaledwie za słabość, ale Sansa nie zamierzała sobie pozwolić również na to.

_ Muszę być silna _ , powtórzyła w duchu.  _ Muszę być silna jak Robb na polu bitwy. Płynie we mnie krew wilków.  _ Ostatnimi czasy ta myśl dodawała jej odwagi. Jeśli Robb potrafił odnosić zwycięstwa nad Lannisterami, ona mogła pokazać Joffreyowi i wszystkim innym, że ma w sobie więcej siły niż sądzą.

— Prezent — powtórzyła wreszcie za Ogarem.

— Prezent — potwierdził. Mina Clegane’a pozostawała nieodgadniona, co utrudniało odróżnienie powagi od drwiny, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała echo ledwo tłumionej złości w jego głosie. — W ramach przeprosin za ostatnie nieporozumienie.

_ Nieporozumienie? _ Krew w jej żyłach zawrzała nieznacznie.  _ Joffrey kazał mnie pobić i rozebrać na oczach całego dworu. Wszyscy to widzieli, ale tylko Karzeł stanął w mojej obronie. _

Pamiętała, jak twarz Joffa poczerwieniała na wzmiankę o sprowadzeniu na dziedziniec królowej; najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że tymczasowo należy skupić się na innej formie karania narzeczonej. Sansa nie była pewna, czy okrucieństwo stojące za prezentem, który dziś przysłał, nie smakuje bardziej cierpko niż zwyczajowe ciosy. Jednocześnie — subtelność tego gestu pozornie dobrej woli kazała przypuszczać, że ów pomysł został Joffreyowi podsunięty przez kogoś innego. Wiedziała nawet, kim mógł być prawdziwy pomysłodawca. Ten element układanki najszybciej potrafiła dopasować.

Gdyby Sansa znajdowała się w komnacie sam na sam z Ogarem, zapewne spuściłaby wzrok, by ukryć w ten sposób ewentualne łzy — czy złości, żalu, czy może upokorzenia, to akurat nieistotne. Nie stali tu jednak tylko we dwoje, toteż zachowała kamienną twarz, skoro nie potrafiła zmusić się do udawania szczęścia.

— Podziękuj proszę jego wysokości ode mnie — powiedziała cicho, usiłując nie dopuścić do drżenia głosu. — To piękny prezent.

Ogar zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a Sansa czuła, jakby uważne spojrzenie, którym została obdarzona, miało pozostawić po sobie ślady równie straszliwe, co blizny znaczące połowę jego własnej twarzy. Wreszcie wygiął wargi w ironicznym uśmieszku.

— Jak zwykle bez fałszu, Ptaszyno — stwierdził, po czym skinął jej od niechcenia głową i wyszedł. Odprowadziło go pełne pogardy prychnięcie Iriny, bez wątpienia zirytowanej tym, że została zignorowana. Sansa nie znała wielu osób znoszących brak uwagi gorzej niż lady Irina Mallery. Nie znała również wielu, które bardziej od lady Iriny Mallery musiały się starać, aby ową uwagę zdobyć.

Lady Melantha Mallery, matka dziewczyny, pochodziła ze Stokeworthów. Na nieszczęście córki przekazała jej w genach ich krępą budowę ciała, szeroko rozstawione oczy oraz płaską twarz. Prawdę mówiąc, choć Irina stanowczo nie należała do piękności, zapewne mniej ludzi uznawałoby ją za szpetną, gdyby tylko zachowywała jakiś umiar przy doborze swych kreacji. Zwykła jednak nosić suknie przesadnie zdobne w hafty, koronki i klejnoty, a włosy układała w najbardziej fantazyjne fryzury w całej Królewskiej Przystani, działając wyłącznie na własną szkodę. Nawet Sansa, którą wszyscy nazywali piękną, czułaby się niepewnie w podobnych strojach, a toporną dziewczynę o okrągłym, płaskim obliczu czyniły podobną do karykaturalnej lalki. Nim Jeyne Poole zniknęła z Czerwonej Twierdzy, nadała Irinie przezwisko „Lady Żaba”, które błyskawicznie rozeszło się wśród dworu i zamkowej służby. Sansa wiedziała, że młoda lady Mallery podejrzewa o ową zniewagę królewską narzeczoną we własnej osobie; był to jeden z wielu powodów podłości Iriny wobec niej, choć z pewnością nie znajdował się w ścisłej czołówce.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego król wciąż trzyma go na dworze — stwierdziła wreszcie Irina z pogardą.

— Jest znakomitym rycerzem — odparła zdawkowo Sansa, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw gościa.

— Nie jest rycerzem — poprawiła ją natychmiast rozmówczyni, wydymając usta. — Jego brat jest. To on powinien zostać członkiem Gwardii Królewskiej.

— Najwyraźniej nie trzeba nosić tytułu, aby lepiej władać mieczem. —  _ Ani by być rycerzem bardziej niż wszystkie pozostałe Białe Płaszcze _ , dodała w duchu. Tyrion Lannister przerwał gwardzistom rozbieranie Sansy, ale to Sandor Clegane zaprotestował pierwszy; to Sandor Clegane nakrył ją swoją peleryną, gdy klęczała obolała i półnaga; to Sandor Clegane otarł jej krew z twarzy, gdy Joff po raz pierwszy rozkazał uderzyć narzeczoną. 

— Mówisz teraz o Ogarze czy swoim bracie?

Należało Irinie oddać, że opanowała do perfekcji sztukę zadawania drobnych, acz niezwykle bolesnych ran wyłącznie za pomocą języka.

— Mój brat jest zdrajcą. Rycerski tytuł niczego by tutaj nie zmienił.

— A jednak pokonał Królobójcę w Szepczącym Lesie. — Lady Mallery wyraźnie nie zamierzała ustąpić. Jeśli jednak miała nadzieję sprowokować żywszą reakcję, musiała postarać się bardziej.

— I wszyscy modlimy się o bezpieczny powrót ser Jaime’a do stolicy. 

Słowa niemalże natychmiast spłynęły z ust Sansy wyuczoną formułką, która niezmiennie parzyła język. Już w drodze do Królewskiej Przystani znienawidziła Królobójcę, obwiniając go o wszystkie zadry na relacji pomiędzy swym ojcem a królową; obecnie czuła zaś jeszcze większą nienawiść, choć doskonale wiedziała, że kieruje na Lannistera złość wobec samej siebie. Złość wynikającą z żalu na własne zaślepienie. Przecież już wcześniej dostrzegała okrucieństwo Joffreya, jego zamiłowanie do zadawania bólu żywym stworzeniom, odmawiała jednak zaakceptowania tej świadomości, woląc utożsamiać narzeczonego z bohaterami swoich ukochanych pieśni. Nie znała jednakże pieśni, w których dzielny rycerz rozkazałby ściąć ojcu ukochanej głowę; nie znała również takich opowiadających o królowych bitych na polecenie króla.

_ Nie jest królem. Nie takim prawdziwym. To taki sam okrutnik jak Harren Czarny. Tylko że smoków już nie ma, a mnie nie uratuje Aegon Zdobywca _ . __

Nie mógł jej uratować nikt poza Robbem. Robb zaś znajdował się daleko stąd, razem z panią matką i Aryą. A przynajmniej Sansa codziennie podczas modlitwy prosiła bogów, aby pomogli Aryi połączyć się z rodziną. Ojciec mawiał, że samotny wilk zginie, lecz stado przetrwa; było coś pocieszającego w myśli, że jej najbliżsi się odnajdą, nawet jeśli ona sama nie mogła do nich dołączyć.

Przez długą chwilę jadły wraz z Iriną w milczeniu; Sansa mogła nie dościgać swego gościa w złośliwościach, jednak uprzejmość nadal pozostawała wytrzymałą zbroją. Gdyby tylko chroniła przed ciosami równie skutecznie, co przed słowami…

— Swoją drogą czy to nie wspaniały gest ze strony króla? — odezwała się wreszcie jej towarzyszka, przerywając ciszę. — To piękny ptak. I z pewnością bardzo drogi. Zdaje mi się, że pochodzi z Wysp Letnich, nie sądzisz?

Sansa nieznacznie zacisnęła palce na nożu. Jeśli miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tożsamości osoby, która podsunęła Joffreyowi ten pomysł, właśnie ulotniły się one na dobre. Przytyk był okrutny i doskonale wymierzony, aczkolwiek Irina nie mogła przepuścić okazji do złożenia pod nim podpisu. Sansa nie nazwałaby jej głupią, lecz czasem nie potrafiła odegnać myśli, że nadmierna pewność siebie oraz chęć imponowania swym pomyślunkiem doprowadzą kiedyś do upadku lady Mallery. Wszak przyczyniły się już do porażki kogo innego; kogoś, kogo Irina nienawidziła, choć przecież nie miała ku temu prawdziwych powodów. Z drugiej strony — czy w nienawiści cokolwiek bywało racjonalne?

— Tak mi się wydaje — odparła wreszcie Sansa, dziękując sobie w duchu za zajęcie miejsca plecami do przyniesionej przez Ogara klatki. W przeciwnym razie przełknięcie czegokolwiek mogłoby okazać się problemem.

— Nawet nie spojrzałaś! — obruszyła się Irina. — Twój narzeczony gotów pomyśleć, że prezent nie przypadł ci do gustu.

_ Nie. Nie mogłabyś… _ , pomyślała Sansa, czując narastające zdenerwowanie, lecz strumień świadomości urwał się w pół zdania. Przecież doskonale znała odpowiedź. Jej rozmówczyni nie tylko by mogła — zrobiłaby to. Z uśmiechem na ustach. Identycznym jak ten, z którym teraz obserwowała swoją gospodynię, przypominając raczej rekina niż ropuchę. I, podobnie do rekina, czekała na krew. Sansie nie pozostało więc nic poza obróceniem się, aby lepiej obejrzeć ptaka.

Od razu dostrzegła, że nie widziała nigdy podobnego, aczkolwiek znała głównie północną faunę, nie mogła więc wyłącznie na tej podstawie orzec, czy rzeczywiście pochodzi on zza Morza Zachodzącego Słońca. Był drobny — nie większy niż jej pięść — o barwnych piórkach i trójkątnym, ostrym dziobie. Miał łagodne, złociste oczy, które przywodziły na myśl Sansy Damę. Pomimo okoliczności, pomimo złotych prętów stanowiących wymierzony w nią cios, poczuła nić sympatii wobec ptaszka. W gruncie rzeczy dzielili pewne znaczące podobieństwa.

— Pasuje do ciebie, pani — uznała Irina, po raz kolejny wdzierając się pomiędzy myśli Sansy niczym nieproszony gość. W gruncie rzeczy tym właśnie była. — Dużo bardziej niż ten wilkor, którego król Robert, świeć Matko nad jego duszą, kazał ściąć.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Zbroję damy stanowiła uprzejmość, a Sansa wątpiła, aby w chwili obecnej mogła odnaleźć w sobie tę cechę. Czuła napięcie w mięśniach, jakby podświadomie gotowała się do skoku, choć przecież nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie mogła zamknąć Irinie tych brzydkich, szerokich ust; nie mogła zareagować w żaden sposób, który podważyłby jej lojalność wobec Joffreya; jedyne, co mogła, to wbijać wzrok w zamkniętego w klatce ptaka. Jego oczy, tak podobne do oczu Damy, wcale nie pomagały w zachowaniu spokoju.

— Księżniczka Myrcella opowiadała mi o nim…

Sansa zacisnęła zęby. Pomimo całej swej nienawiści do Lannisterów nie mogła zaprzeczyć dobremu sercu królewskiej siostry. Co prawda od pewnego czasu — a konkretniej od aresztowania lorda Starka — kontakt obu dziewcząt został mocno ograniczony, jednakże Myrcella nigdy nie próbowała sprawić narzeczonej brata przykrości. Samo w sobie stanowiło to zaledwie dowód dobrego wychowania; przy panującej na dworze atmosferze mówiło zaś bardzo wiele o ludzkiej naturze. Sansa nie wątpiła, że księżniczka rozmawiała o niej ze swoimi damami dworu, w tym również z Iriną; nie podejrzewała jej jednak o złe intencje.

_ Ale dla ciebie to nie ma znaczenia, czyż nie? _ , pomyślała ze złością.  _ We wszystkim znajdziesz zło i brzydotę, by wyciągnąć je na wierzch. _ Ptak poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby wzburzyły go ostre słowa, które nie zdołały paść.

— Jak on miał na imię? Księżniczka? — dopytywała wciąż lady Mallery, z wyraźną lubością drążąc temat.

Nerwowy trzepot skrzydeł.

— Dama — odparła Sansa, usiłując nie brzmieć sucho. Osiągnęła połowiczny sukces, jeśli zignorować beznamiętność głosu, którym wypowiedziała imię swojej wilczycy.

Złośliwy chichot Iriny niemalże do niej nie dotarł; miała wrażenie, jakby szum krwi mieszał się w jej uszach z łopotaniem drobnych skrzydełek, szuraniem pazurków po złotej poręczy, urywanym ćwierkaniem. Wpatrywała się w ptaka tak intensywnie, że prawie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak obecna sytuacja wygląda z jego perspektyw; niemalże widziała oczyma duszy samą siebie oraz swą towarzyszkę siedzące przy stole — ale przede wszystkim siebie z maską kamiennego spokoju powoli zsuwającą się z twarzy.

_ Skup się. Zignoruj ją. Nie pozwól się sprowokować. Musisz być silna jak Robb. _ Choć przecież nawet Robb nie potrafił zapanować nad gniewem, gdy jawnie go znieważano. Wyobraźnia podsuwała jej różne wizje, co zrobiłby starszy brat w tej sytuacji, a każda kolejna zdawała się coraz dalsza od zachowania spokoju.

Zgrzyt pazurów o metal.

— Musisz przyznać, że to dzieci… AAAAAACH!

W pierwszej chwili Sansa nie potrafiła pojąć, co właśnie nastąpiło na jej oczach. Irina zerwała się nagle ze swego krzesła przy oknie, pisząc przeraźliwie i miotając z miejsca na miejsce, a Falia ruszyła jej z pomocą, choć trudno byłoby nie dostrzec ociągania, z jakim to zrobiła. Lady Mallery wrzeszczała coś niezrozumiałego, służąca próbowała ją przekrzyczeć, prosząc o zachowanie spokoju, ptak zaczął skakać po klatce, świergocząc nerwowo, a przez to wszystko przebijało się rozpaczliwe krakanie. Coraz bardziej zdezorientowana Sansa obserwowała zmagania Falii ze spanikowaną Iriną, dostrzegając wreszcie w wysokim, misternym koku swego gościa przebłysk czarnych piór. Wstała, usiłując unieruchomić lady Mallery poprzez zdecydowane złapanie jej za ramiona. Tym samym zarówno ułatwiła zadanie pokojówce, jak i skróciła męczarnie przestraszonego ptaka — choć Irina nadal się szarpała, zajęta wyrywaniem Sansie nie mogła uciekać przed służącą. Z godną podziwu zręcznością Falia wyswobodziła stworzenie spomiędzy loków, jednak ich właścicielka przestała krzyczeć dopiero widząc, jak pokojówka wypuszcza ptaka na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując za nim framugę.

— Co do…?! — wydyszała lady Mallery, opierając się ciężko o stolik.

— Wrona — wyjaśniła beznamiętnie służąca. — Ostatnimi czasy chmarami zlatują nad Czerwoną Twierdzę. Pewnie przez te głowy zatknięte na murach. Musiałaś, pani, usiąść za blisko okna.

— Albo wyczuła od ciebie smród Zapchlonego Tyłka — syknęła Irina, najwyraźniej szukając ujścia dla swego strachu oraz złości. Falia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała w głowie co najmniej kilka odpowiedzi i gotowa była zaraz wygłosić którąś z nich.

— Wystarczy, pani — wtrąciła Sansa chłodnym, acz stanowczym tonem. Stanęła pomiędzy dziewczętami, zasłaniając pokojówkę. — Twoje nerwy są zrozumiałe, jednak Falia zrobiła, co w jej mocy, aby ci pomóc. Nie ma powodu jej ubliżać.

Lady Mallery zmierzyła gospodynię lodowatym spojrzeniem. Z zadrapania na pyzatym policzku ciekła cienka strużka krwi, przypominając szkarłatną łzę. 

— Skoro wiedziała, że wrony latają wokół zamku, mogła nie otwierać okna — stwierdziła zjadliwie.

— Zwykle nie wlatują do komnat. Falia nie mogła wiedzieć, jak to się skończy.

Nie chodziło wyłącznie o chęć pokłócenia się z Iriną, aby odreagować. Właściwie nie chodziło o to wcale, gdyż Sansie z natury daleko było do osoby lubującej się w kłótniach czy konfliktach. Po prostu, choć stało to w opozycji do wszelkiego rozsądku, czuła sympatię wobec swojej pokojówki. Oczywiście musiałaby naprawdę nie mieć za grosz rozumu, aby łudzić się, że służąca przydzielona tu wkrótce po egzekucji pana ojca nie jest szpiegiem królowej… Lecz pomimo całego sceptycyzmu, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć, Sansa nie mogłaby szczerze stwierdzić, że niemiłe było jej wesołe usposobienie dziewczyny czy niefrasobliwość, którą odznaczała się, gdy zostawała sama ze swą panią. Falię cechowała żywa natura i pogoda ducha, a przy tym nigdy nie próbowała nakłaniać lady Stark do zwierzeń, zapewne nadal nie czując się wystarczająco pewnie w przydzielonej roli. Jak przeraźliwie smutno by to nie zabrzmiało, obecna sytuacja nie pozwalała Sansie tego nie doceniać. Nie miała na dworze żadnej przyjaznej duszy poza ser Dontosem, a Falia — choć bez wątpienia o wiele ładniejsza i nieśmierdząca winem — nie żądała pocałunków w zamian za traktowanie królewskiej narzeczonej jak człowieka. Nieludzkim byłoby więc nie stanąć w jej obronie.

Najwyraźniej Irina nie podzielała tej opinii, gdyż prychnęła z lekceważeniem, machnąwszy dłonią, jak gdyby opędzała się od natrętnej muchy.

— Myślałby kto, że przyszła królowa dostanie bystrzejszą służbę — skwitowała.

Sansa nie wiedziała, która część tego zdania zabolała mocniej; czuła jednak, że jej cierpliwość znajduje się na wyczerpaniu. Najchętniej sama zatopiłaby szpony w tych smętnych lokach barwy popielatego blondu i wyrzuciła nieproszonego gościa za drzwi. Niestety — czy może na szczęście — nie zdołała nawet znaleźć słusznej odpowiedzi, gdy coś uderzyło z całej siły w szybę za Iriną. Ptak w klatce zaświergotał nerwowo, zapewne zaalarmowany krzykiem lady Mallery, która odskoczyła jak oparzona od okna, przewracając krzesło i strącając ze stolika swój talerz.

— Co, na Siedem Piekieł, jest z tym cholernym ptakiem?! — zaklęła, brzmiąc bardziej na przestraszoną niż zdenerwowaną.

Rzeczywiście, na parapecie przysiadło sporych rozmiarów czarne ptaszysko, drepcząc nerwowo w miejscu. Zaplątana w jego pióra wstążka wskazywała, że to to samo stworzenie, które przed kilkoma minutami wyrzuciła z komnaty Falia.

— Może spodobało mu się nowe gniazdo — mruknęła służąca, jednak na tyle cicho, aby słyszała ją jedynie stojąca obok Sansa.

Która, nawiasem mówiąc, nie czerpała radości z cudzego cierpienia, acz widok lady Iriny Mallery sprawiającej wrażenie, jak gdyby ujrzała demona z piekielnych czeluści, umieściłaby dziwnie blisko obrazów satysfakcjonujących. Nie zamierzała go jednak przeciągać. Położyła delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu swego gościa.

— Pani — przemówiła do niej łagodnie, gdy lady Mallery wzdrygnęła się i obejrzała na nią, odrywając wzrok od okna. — Chyba najwyższa już na ciebie pora.

Na te słowa okrągłe oblicze Iriny natychmiast wróciło do nieprzyjemnego grymasu. Nawet jeśli prześladowała ją opętana wrona, wyproszenie z komnaty najwyraźniej nadal pozostawało śmiertelną potwarzą.

— Nie mogę zaprzeczyć — odparła kwaśno, strącając rękę Sansy. — I tak karmią cię gorzej niż królewskie ogary.

Z tymi słowy wyszła, po drodze potrącając ramieniem Falię, jakby ta była powietrzem. Gdy ostentacyjnie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zarówno ptak za oknem, jak i ten w klatce, wreszcie się uciszyły. Przez moment w komnacie panowała cisza nim nie przeciął jej dziewczęcy śmiech.

— Prze… przepraszam, p-pani… — wykrztusiła służąca, usiłując zapanować nad atakiem rozbawienia. — A-ale jej mi… mi… mina, gdy… — Reszta zdania utonęła w kolejnej salwie śmiechu. Wyjątkowo zaraźliwego, gdyż Sansa poczuła, jak drżą jej kąciki ust, a po chwili sama tłumiła dłonią odgłosy wesołości.

— Nie… powinnyśmy… — zdołała wydusić nim nie parsknęła głośniej na widok trzęsącej się ze śmiechu Falii, po której piegowatych, zaczerwienionych policzkach ciekły już łzy.

— Absolutnie nie — zawtórowała jej na jednym wdechu służąca, a piskliwość zduszonego głosu jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła Sansę.

Czuła się jak w transie, nie potrafiąc uspokoić i — prawdę powiedziawszy — nie za bardzo tego chcąc. Nie pamiętała, kiedy śmiała się po raz ostatni, a tym bardziej kiedy robiła to tak szczerze. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy świtało jej niewyraźne wspomnienie, niby odbicie w lustrzanej tafli — ona i Jeyne, skulone w napadzie wesołości tak jak robiły to teraz z Falią, żartując z Aryi. Odegnała jednak tę myśl. Przez chwilę czuła pozorne szczęście. Chciała podtrzymać ową iluzję choć przez kilka minut nim będzie zmuszona wrócić do rzeczywistości; do swojego wspaniałego więzienia oraz zmagań z dworem, który jej nienawidził.

Nie widziała, jak siedzący w klatce ptaszek przechyla z ciekawością łebek, obserwując ją i Falię. Nie widziała też, że ptaszysko siedzące na parapecie jest zbyt duże na wronę — był to kruk. Jednak nawet w tamtym momencie, gdy śmiała się w głos, a powieki miała zaciśnięte, część niej czuła na plecach jego wzrok. 

Wzrok paciorkowatych oczu równie czarnych, co pierzaste skrzydła. Skrzydła, które zwykły przynosić najczarniejsze słowa.


	4. Mellei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Umiesz wytrzymać tydzień bez nazywania matki kurwą między wierszami?

— Wiesz, dlaczego nie cierpię cyvasse?

Malon uniósł wzrok znad planszy, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

— Bo zawsze przegrywasz?

Mellei przewróciła wymownie oczami, wykonując bliżej nieokreślony ruch dłonią. Przy okazji prawie strąciła swojego słonia, więc na wszelki wypadek odsunęła rękę. Już i tak znajdowała się w, delikatnie ujmując, gównianym położeniu. Gdyby zasiała zamęt na planszy, Malon zapewne namieszałby przy ustawieniu, dodatkowo ją pogrążając. Tolandowie zwykli oszukiwać w trakcie gier każdego rodzaju; i nie tylko wtedy, o czym lubili przypominać nawet swoim herbem — połykający swój ogon smok miał przypominać o podstępie, jakiego dopuścili się niegdyś, aby wystrychnąć na dudka samego Aegona Zdobywcę.

— Pomijając, że przegrywam. Poza tym nie zawsze, a często. To różnica.

— Przegrywasz nawet z Teorą.

Teora była młodszą siostrą Malona i najmłodszą z trójki dzieci lady Nymelli Toland. Nie dalej niż miesiąc temu obchodziła dziewiąty Dzień Imienia, toteż Mellei pozostało jedynie zbyć ten kompromitujący fakt milczeniem.

— Wracając do rozmowy o mnie…

— Która trwa nieprzerwanie odkąd nauczyłaś się mówić — wtrącił usłużnie jej przyjaciel, jednak został zignorowany.

— Nie lubię tej głupiej gry, bo rodzice zawsze każą mi wyciągać z niej wnioski. Jakie wnioski można wyciągnąć z cyvasse? Że trebusze są szybsze od smoków?

— To strategiczna gra. Można nauczyć się całkiem sporo. Nie tylko o wojnie — odparł Malon, po czym bezczelnie strącił jednego z jej pionków.

— Zupełnie jakby miało mi się to do czegoś przydać. W „Przybądź do mojego zamku” też nigdy za bardzo nie umiałam grać.

— Ponieważ jesteś zbyt leniwa, by nauczyć się wszystkich miejscowych rodów do momentu, w którym takie zabawy to już wstyd. Nawet jeśli masz o połowę mniej nauki niż biedne dzieci lordów z Reach.

— Myślałam, że miałeś podnosić mnie na duchu, a nie dobijać — warknęła, rzucając w towarzysza jedyną zbitą przez siebie figurką, koniem. Pionek odbił się od jego ramienia, acz sam cel nie wydawał się tym poruszony.

— Podnoszę.

— Gramy w cyvasse!

— Bo twoja matka kazała ci siedzieć na tyłku w Starfall.

— A ty jak zawsze słuchasz mojej matki. Lizusie.

— Cóż mogę rzec? — Malon rozłożył bezradnie ręce. — Jestem zbyt przystojny, aby zmieniła mnie w ropuchę.

— Jako ropucha byłbyś mądrzejszy niż teraz — odcięła się. 

Nie przepadała za otaczającą panią matkę opinią czarownicy. Nie z powodu jakichś uprzedzeń wobec magii, tę bowiem uznawała za część świata istniejącego jedynie w opowieściach dla dzieci; uważała raczej, że Wylla Sand jest kobietą zbyt przyziemną, by parać się czymś z pogranicza niesamowitości. Poza tym jako wiedźma pani matka bez wątpienia po prostu zmieniłaby w jedynej córce wszystko, na co narzekała, zamiast strzępić język przy każdej możliwej okazji. To, zdaniem Mellei, oszczędziłoby im obu wiele czasu zmarnowanego na bezowocnych kłótniach.

— W takim razie ty przegrałabyś nawet z ropuchą — skwitował Malon, po czym rozciągnął usta w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu, strącając katapultę przyjaciółki z planszy.

— Kopnęłabym cię, ale nie jesteś wart mojej energii, Toland — prychnęła, zirytowana kolejną porażką, i odchyliła się na krześle, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Przymknęła oczy, czując na skórze ciepłe promienie. — Gdybyśmy strzelali z łuku, to ja bym teraz triumfowała.

— Ale nie postrzelamy, ponieważ, jak już wiemy, twoja matka zabroniła ci ruszać się z zamku… — Mellei pozwoliła sobie na kolejne pełne dezaprobaty prychnięcie, dając do zrozumienia, co myśli o decyzjach rodzicielki. — …a jeśli jeszcze raz ustrzelimy kruka z ważnym listem, lady Wylla zagroziła, że ona ustrzeli nas. Osobiście.

— To był wypadek! Ile razy zamierza to wyciągać?

— Po pierwsze: w pobliżu nie ma twoich rodziców, więc możesz przestać udawać, że nie zrobiłaś tego tylko dlatego, że jesteś wredną żmiją. Choć, oddając ci sprawiedliwość, nie mogłaś wiedzieć, co jest w liście.

— Rumienię się, aczkolwiek żmij powinieneś szukać w Słonecznej Włóczni. A po drugie?

— Dlaczego sama jej nie zapytasz? Albo jej nie będziesz marudzić, że wszystkiego ci zabrania?

W odpowiedzi Mellei wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, przejeżdżając dłońmi po twarzy. Choć nie widziała miny Malona, doskonale wiedziała, że unosi on delikatnie brew, domyślając się prawdy. W gruncie rzeczy zapewne ją znał i jedynie dociekał przyczyn sytuacji. Takie wyjaśnienie byłoby logiczne, zważywszy na okoliczności — kiedy po śniadaniu zaprosił przyjaciółkę na przejażdżkę, usłyszał w odpowiedzi burkliwe „zapytaj lady Wylli”. Mellei nigdy nie nazywała pani matki „lady Wyllą”, jeśli nie miała ochoty urządzić jej karczemnej awantury; kolejnej, ponieważ to właśnie pierwsza kłótnia stanowiła zwykle przyczynę podłego humoru. Czasem nawet czuła się nieco winna gniewnych słów, którymi ciskała w stronę rodzicielki niczym kamieniami, jednak dziś uważała siebie za niewinną ofiarę sytuacji.

Czy było coś złego w pytaniu, gdzie jest pan ojciec? W przypomnieniu obietnicy zabrania córki ze sobą, gdy znów wyjedzie? Zdaniem Wylli Sand — najwyraźniej wszystko. Z jakiego innego powodu miałaby oschłym tonem oznajmić, że lord Starfall wyruszył bladym świtem do Wodnych Ogrodów, jednak nie robi tego dla przyjemności — „czy trzeba ci, moja droga, przypominać o istnieniu obowiązków?” — a Mellei ma powściągnąć zapał i zostać w zamku do czasu jego powrotu? W tym przypadku każdy uznałby podniesienie głosu za absolutnie usprawiedliwione — zakaz opuszczania terenów Starfall stanowił jawną niesprawiedliwość! Pani matka niestety nie podzielała tego zdania, gdyż kazała córce uważać na ton. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w historii świata podobne słowa nie uciszyły żadnej wzburzonej młodej dziewczyny, a Mellei nie była szlachetnie urodzoną damą, uczoną panowania nad emocjami; była bękartem. W dodatku bękartem, któremu ojciec pozwalał na niemal wszystko, zawsze stając w opozycji do stanowczej, pilnującej zasad rodzicielki bez nazwiska. Szybko więc przestało chodzić o niesprawiedliwość absurdalnego zakazu oraz pełen pretensji ton, a zaczęło o wszystko inne — od istnienia zasad w ogóle aż po Edrica, brata Mellei i dziedzica Dayne’ów.

„Wszyscy wiedzą, że wolałabyś, żeby nie wracał, bo wtedy to ja dostanę Starfall!” — wykrzyczane w twarz pani matki słowa wracały do niej echem, jednak nie umiała czuć się winna ich wypowiedzenia. Uważała je za prawdę; były prawdą, widziała to wielokrotnie w ciemnych oczach Wylli. Najwyraźniej rodzicielkę dotknęły jednak do żywego, gdyż zamknęły jej usta na długą chwilę. Wyglądała, jakby chciała spoliczkować córkę, nie pierwszy zresztą raz, choć nigdy tego nie uczyniła. Mellei nie przypominała sobie, aby w Starfall kiedykolwiek podniesiono rękę na dziecko; ona i Edric nie posiadali nawet chłopców do bicia, w przeciwieństwie do małej Teory Toland czy księcia Trystane’a Martella.

— Jeśli natychmiast nie zostawisz mnie samej, jedyne, co będziesz oglądać do powrotu pana ojca, to ściany swojej komnaty — wycedziła wreszcie pani matka, a Mellei, świadoma prawidziwości groźby, wyszła. Nie omieszkawszy trzasnąć przy okazji drzwiami, co zapewne nie poprawiało jej sytuacji.

Nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak opisać to wszystko Malonowi. I tak twierdził, że połowa awantur pomiędzy zarządczynią Starfall a córką nigdy by nie zaistniała, gdyby ta druga umiała się czasem zamknąć. Pomimo wysokiego urodzenia Tolandowie znani byli z nieprzebierania w słowach; lady Nymella, zapewne na wzór przodków, nie wpajała dzieciom owijania w bawełnę. Cała trójka potrafiła zarówno bardzo dotkliwie uderzyć w czuły punkt, jak i nie okazywać najmniejszych oznak wstydu, kiedy to im coś wytknięto. Przydatna lekcja, kiedy twój pan ojciec zmarł, zarażając się francą od kurwy. 

Mellei odjęła wreszcie dłonie od twarzy, patrząc na towarzysza spode łba. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Malon lustrował ją uważnym spojrzeniem, analizując każdy gest; miał nieznośny zwyczaj rozkładania cudzych zachowań na czynniki pierwsze. Co gorsza — dobrze mu to wychodziło. Dzieliły ich zaledwie trzy Dni Imienia, ale Mellei zdecydowanie zbyt często czuła się przy nim niczym rozkapryszone dziecko. Sam Malon uważał ją za rozkapryszone dziecko, choć dozował okazywanie tego. Przyjaźń do czegoś zobowiązywała; on nie wypominał jej przywar zbyt często, ona nie wspominała o śmierci na francę.

— Jak źle było? — zapytał wreszcie, nachylając się ku niej i opierając łokcie na blacie.

— Bardzo — mruknęła oględnie w odpowiedzi, uciekając wzrokiem. Nie potrafił wywoływać w niej poczucia winy, lecz świetnie mu szło sprawianie, że czuła się głupio ze swoimi czynami.

— Jak wtedy, gdy zamknęłaś Edrica w mauzoleum?

Wówczas pani matka nakrzyczała nawet na lorda Allisera, który bronił swej naturalnej córki, nazywając całe zajście „dziecinnym żartem”.

— Gorzej. — Mellei pokręciła głową, zsuwając się powoli po oparciu krzesła, przytłoczona badawczym wzrokiem przyjaciela.

— Wtedy, gdy zapytałaś o lorda Starka?

— Nie zmuszaj mnie do poprawiania cię, że „zapytałaś” to nienajlepsze określenie — warknęła. Niewiele istniało sytuacji, o jakich istnieniu chciałaby zapomnieć, ale z pewnością mogła do takowych zaliczyć kłótnię, podczas której zadrwiła z matki, cóż takiego musiała powiedzieć Namiestnikowi Północy, że wolał zabrać do Winterfell bękarta zamiast kochanki. — Podobny poziom.

Malon westchnął i pokręcił z rozczarowaniem głową.

— Umiesz wytrzymać tydzień bez nazywania matki kurwą między wierszami?

— Nie nazywam jej kurwą! — Wyprostowała się gwałtownie, piorunując go wzrokiem. — Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła!

Mówiła prawdę. Dorastając w Dorne, trudno byłoby uznawać relacje lorda Allisera Dayne z Wyllą za coś niestosownego, choć będąc już nieco starszą, Mellei zrozumiała, że nawet tu ich związek nieco odbiegał od normy. Jednak pod żadnym pozorem, niezależnie od targających nią emocji, nie śmiałaby porównać pani matki do kurwy. Zbyt wyraźnie zapisała się w jej pamięci zmarła lady Sylva; pociągła, blada twarz o wyniosłych rysach i zaciśniętych z niesmakiem wąskich wargach; chłodne oczy barwy zwiędłych fiołków; a przede wszystkim wycedzone spomiędzy zębów niczym złowrogie zaklęcie „kurwi bękart”, gdy Mellei znów coś nabroiła.

Czasem zastanawiała się, czy umiałaby kochać przyrodniego brata bardziej, gdyby nie przypominał tak mocno lady Sylvy i Dayne’ów z Wysokiego Azylu; czy jej matka w ogóle umiałaby go wówczas pokochać. To lady Sylva była oficjalną małżonką lorda Starfall, jednak jeszcze przed śmiercią stała się nią jedynie tytularnie, nieoficjalnie tracąc wszelkie przywileje na rzecz Wylli; właśnie dla pięknej służącej pan zamku odesłał liczne kochanki, od lat stanowiące jedną z wielu przyczyn sporów z panią żoną. Gdy obie kobiety w tym samym czasie okazały się nosić dzieci lorda Allisera, wszyscy sądzili, że i tym razem metresa odniesie zwycięstwo, lecz nastąpiła rzecz odwrotna. Syn Wylli urodził się martwy, a lady Sylva nareszcie, po latach starań powiła zdrowego chłopca, choć sama niemal przypłaciła ów wyczyn życiem. Nikt w Starfall nigdy nie śmiał powiedzieć tego głośno, lecz zarówno lord Alliser, jak i Wylla nie potrafili się pogodzić z sytuacją, uważając ją za okrutną pomyłkę losu.

Mellei była zbyt mała, by samej pamiętać narodziny Edrica — obchodziła wówczas dopiero trzeci Dzień Imienia — jednak wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że zamek nie widział tyle smutku od czasu tragicznej śmierci lady Ashary. Przewrotni bogowie, jak gdyby chcąc jeszcze raz zadrwić sobie z kochanków, doprowadzili do konieczności oddania Edrica w ręce Wylli, gdyż lady Sylvie niemal natychmiast zabrakło pokarmu. Timeon, kowal Dayne’ów, opowiedział kiedyś Mellei, że ponoć pani Starfall odmówiła po tym brania syna na ręce.

— Mówiła, że śmierdzi kurwą i pomyjami — zapewniał Timeon trzynastoletnią wówczas córkę swego lorda. Być może nawet by się zastanowił nad tym, co czyni, gdyby nie czkał co kilkanaście sekund, rozsiewając wokół aromat trawionego wina, a chwilę po zakończeniu tego zdania nie mruknął „pyszne, dornijskie winko” i nie wpadł pod ławę. W innej sytuacji Mellei uznałaby to za zabawne, jednak tamtego wieczoru ani trochę nie czuła wesołości.

Mellei Sand nie potrafiła zapanować ani nad swoim ognistym charakterem, ani nad zdecydowanie zbyt długim językiem. Nie wiedziała, po kim odziedziczyła obie cechy, gdyż zarówno lord Alliser, jak i Wylla stanowili ich przeciwieństwo, lecz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia w obliczu faktu dokonanego. Same w sobie, owe wady nie były szczególnie uciążliwe w Dorne, znanym z ostrych przypraw i temperamentnych mieszkańców; dużo gorsze stawały się podczas konfrontacji z panią matką. Pan ojciec zgadzał się z córką w niemal każdej kwestii — dzielili wiele opinii, a lord Starfall rzadko potrafił jej czegoś odmówić; w gruncie rzeczy poświęcał swemu bękartowi o wiele więcej uwagi niż wysłanemu do Czarnej Przystani Edricowi. Relacje pomiędzy Wyllą i Mellei były dużo bardziej złożone. Z jakiegoś powodu zarządczyni Starfall wiele wymagała od córki, często psując przy tym zabawę poprzez odsyłanie do książek oraz towarzystwa maestra Armonda; nie tolerowała „jestem bękartem” jako wymówki, gdyż ona sama urodziła się nieślubną córką pozbawionych nazwiska mieszkańców Pogranicza, a mimo tego potrafiła się zachować. Mellei czuła, jakby pani matka — zawsze myślała „pani matka”, choć Wylla Sand miała gorsze pochodzenie od własnego dziecka — chciała zmienić ją w udoskonaloną wersję samej siebie. Może w przyszłą panią Starfall. Kogokolwiek, kim nie była i być nie chciała, gdyż w gruncie rzeczy nie widziała się w chwili innej niż obecna; brak obowiązków przywiązanych do rodowego nazwiska stanowił dla Mellei najlepszy możliwy przywilej. Dlatego tak łatwo wpadała przy pani matce w gniew, wypluwając z siebie kolejne zatrute słowa niczym smok języki ognia; była pewna, że gdyby tylko rodzicielka chciała, potrafiłaby natychmiast wymyślić odpowiedź zdolną do zamknięcia ust Mellei na zawsze. Podobnie jak fizycznej krzywdy, tego również nigdy córce nie zrobiła.

Jednakże nawet w największym gniewie, najwyższej zajadłości, wyciągając na światło dnia tematy poruszane jedynie w najciemniejszych kątach Starfall, Mellei nigdy nie nazwałaby pani matki kurwą. W ich szczególnym przypadku to jedno słowo obciążało zbyt wiele negatywnych emocji, tak niepasujących do Dorne, gdzie wiele obelg traciło całe swoje znaczenie.

— Nie nazwałabym jej kurwą — powtórzyła wreszcie ciszej, przerywając panującą nad planszą ciszę.

— W takim razie musiałem źle zinterpretować wspomnianą już rozmowę na temat lorda Starka — skwitował Malon, kiwając z przekonaniem głową, jakby wszystko składało się w logiczną całość. Czyli, rzecz jasna, według niego było całkowicie odwrotnie.

— A żebyś, kurwa, wiedział — warknęła Mellei, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. To, w czyim łożu znalazła się pani matka przed przyjazdem do Starfall, wcale jej nie interesowało; nigdy nawet nie przejęła się myślą o nieznanym sobie bracie na odległej Północy. Chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, każde przekonane o tym, że robi bardziej wymowną minę; para oczu o morskiej barwie toczyła walkę na spojrzenia z ciemnofioletowymi, należącymi do Mellei. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie mogliby jednak wskazać zwycięzcy pojedynku, gdyż oboje wybuchnęli nagle krótkim, niekontrolowanym śmiechem wynikającym najpewniej z absurdu ich zachowania. Odbyli już zbyt wiele podobnych rozmów w przeszłości, aby nie wiedzieć, że taki finał oznacza koniec tematu. Mellei czuła pewną ulgę; nie miała siły na dalsze roztrząsanie kłótni z panią matką, a gdyby Malon nie odpuścił, zapewne wreszcie wyśpiewałaby mu całą prawdę. Tego zaś wolała uniknąć — nawet ona zdawała sobie sprawę, że póki nikt nie wiedział, gdzie i w jakim stanie znajduje się Edric, nierozsądnie byłoby wynosić swoje oskarżenia wobec rodzicielki poza ich dwuosobowe grono. Choćby nawet w rozmowie z najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Lepiej? — spytał wreszcie Malon, kiedy oboje się uspokoili.

— Trochę.

— To co? Jeszcze jedna rundka cyvasse?

Mellei posłała przyjacielowi wymowne spojrzenie, spychając planszę wraz z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza prosto na jego kolana.

**❅**

Zmierzchało już, gdy Mellei wracała do swojej komnaty. Zgodnie z jej najczarniejszymi przypuszczeniami, zakaz pani matki obejmował również wycieczki do znajdującego się pod murami zamku miasteczka portowego. Choć Gwiezdny Klif miał raczej więcej wspólnego ze stosunkowo dużą osadą rybacką umieszczoną w pobliżu skromnego portu, lord Alliser  — podobnie jak wcześniej jego ojciec oraz babka — upierał się nazywać to miejsce  „miasteczkiem portowym” i nawet jego kochanka nie próbowała go poprawiać. Córce zwykła tłumaczyć, że mężczyźnie należy pozwolić na drobne fiksacje, by nie miał czasu uroić sobie poważniejszych. Sam lord Starfall nazywał to „dumą lokalną” — w Dorne nie znajdowało się ani wiele miast, ani portów; dlatego też mieszkańcy ziem Dayne’ów czuli się lepsi od sąsiadów. Ich panowie mieli słynny na całe Westeros rodowy miecz, znanych w każdym z Siedmiu Królestw bohaterów, a do tego jeszcze miasteczko portowe!; nie wspominając już o plotkach na temat valyriańskiego pochodzenia. Mellei podejrzewała, że sama szczyciłaby się służbą dla tak znamienitego rodu, gdyby urodziła się wśród pospólstwa lub, jak większość bękartów w Westeros, mogłaby liczyć w ojcowskim zamku jedynie na siennik w kącie kuchni.

Niestety duma oraz lojalność przekładały się również na posłuszeństwo; w tym posłuszeństwo wobec poleceń wydawanych przez Wyllę Sand. Choć pani matka nigdy nie została małżonką lorda Allisera w oczach Siedmiu, ofiarował jej on wszystkie przywileje takowej poza nazwiskiem. Zasiadała u jego boku na ucztach, podejmowała gości oraz — na nieszczęście Mellei — zarządzała Starfall. Wielu kochało ją za przystępną naturę oraz rozsądek, jeszcze więcej się jej bało, wierząc w plotki o wiedźmie lorda Allisera; czego by jednak nie czuli, mało kto potrafił znaleźć w sobie odwagę, aby podnieść sprzeciw. Szczególnie w sprawie tak mało istotnej jak zakazy względem bękarciej córki. Dlatego też, gdy Mellei, znudzona plotkami i wylegiwaniem się z Malonem na słońcu, chciała wybrać się do gospody, strażnicy stanowczo zagrodzili jej przejście, nie zawracając sobie głowy zatrzymywaniem Tolanda. Nie pomogły prośby, groźby, a nawet obietnice przekupstwa — „nie” pozostawało twardym „nie”, zgodnie z wolą lady Wylli. Mellei nie była pewna, czy w jej dumę bardziej uderzyła absolutna kontrola, którą sprawuje nad nią pani matka, czy może jednak to, że Ulrick, młodszy i przystojniejszy z gwardzistów, pozostał niewzruszony na złożoną mu niedwuznaczną propozycję. Nie przypominała sobie, aby zachował się równie obojętnie, gdy oddała mu dziewictwo niedługo po swoim piętnastym Dniu Imienia, więc chyba o to również mogła obwinić rodzicielkę.

W każdym razie, Mellei musiała wreszcie uznać własną porażkę i się poddać. Malon, z typowym dla siebie wsparciem oraz wrażliwością, obiecał wypić również w jej imieniu, ona zaś kazała mu ruszać dupę w troki zanim zrobi sobie z tejże tarczę strzelniczą. W gruncie rzeczy czuła odrobinę ulgi, że przynajmniej Malon może opuścić zamek — gospody stanowiły istne wylęgarnie plotek, więc Toland mógł zdobyć tam informację, na jak długo wypłynął lord Dayne. Jej samej pozostawało jedynie czekać, to zaś mogła robić albo w zaciszu własnej komnaty, albo w sepcie, dotrzymując towarzystwa swej ciotce, lady Allyrii. Ta druga perspektywa wydawała się równie kusząca, co nurkowanie w dole pełnym węży — i to niekoniecznie z powodu wycieczki do septu — toteż po odstawieniu konia Mellei wyruszyła w samotną wędrówkę przez dziedziniec.

Jej kroki odbijały się echem od murów z białego kamienia, gdy mijała służbę zapalającą kolejne latarnie; w migotliwym świetle uwięzionych wewnątrz płomieni oraz mdłym blasku wschodzącego księżyca Starfall wyglądało jeszcze bardziej niezwykle niż za dnia. Choć zwiedziła większość zamków w Dorne, Mellei nigdy nie widziała budowli przypominającej jej dom i nie przypuszczała, aby kiedykolwiek miała takową ujrzeć. Z lekcji historii pamiętała, że starożytni Dayne’owie nie ukończyli budowy swej siedziby w jednym pokoleniu, w dodatku większość budowli została spalona przez królową Visenyę i jej smoka podczas Pierwszej Wojny Dornijskiej. Choć Starfall odbudowano już ponad dwieście lat temu, by znów mogło olśniewać urodą, nie dało się nie zauważyć różnic zdań kolejnych architektów sprawujących kontrolę nad pracami na przestrzeni wieków. Najstarsza część najczęściej zwracała uwagę nowych przybyszów swymi barwnymi, wygiętymi dachami, fantastycznymi pomnikami nieznanych w Westeros stworzeń oraz bogato zdobionymi podporami nad bramami. Wychodząca na ocean wieża, nazywaną Wieżą Bladego Miecza, częściowo zawaliła się po ataku Vhagara i odbudowaną ją w typowo andalskim stylu, jednak jej kwadratowe fundamenty i taras otaczający najniższe piętro kazały przypuszczać, że nie zawsze wyglądała tak jak obecnie. 

Nawet boży gaj, pełniący obecnie funkcję ogrodu, przypominał miejsce wyjęte z zupełnie innej historii. Aby do niego dotrzeć, należało pokonać wąską kamienną alejkę pomiędzy dwiema sadzawkami pełnymi egzotycznych roślin; wówczas gości witała barwna drewniana brama, przypominająca swą konstrukcją słynne dachy Starfall. Za nią rozciągał się kwadrat soczystej zieleni, wypełniony kwiatami o ciężkim zapachu i drzewami brodzącymi w tropikalne owoce. Na samym środku ogrodu musiało niegdyś rosnąć potężne czardrzewo, gdyż dziś znajdował się tam niski, biały pień tak ogromny, że gdy Mellei się na nim kładła, nie musiała zwijać się w kłębek, aby żadna część ciała zza niego nie wystawała. Nie żeby kładła się często. Z reguły w ogóle omijała pozostałości drzewa-serca, bo choć już od dawna nie była dzieckiem, nadal pamiętała zasłyszaną historię, jakoby czardrzewa wciągały nieostrożnych Południowców i pożerały ich w zemście za porzucenie wiary w Starych Bogów. Niestety nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kto jej o tym opowiedział, a szkoda. Chętnie zasadziłaby takiej osobie porządnego kopa za wszystkie koszmary, jakie wyśniła z powodu durnej historyjki.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nadal nie przepadała za tą częścią ogrodu, choć jednocześnie czuła dziwną potrzebę sprawdzenia prawdziwości owej dziecięcej opowieści. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd bierze się w niej podobna chęć, aczkolwiek przypuszczała, że znajduje swoje źródło tam, gdzie wszystko inne, co Malon wraz z panią matką zaliczali do głupich pomysłów Mellei Sand.

_ Zupełnie jakbym była dzieckiem _ , pomyślała, rozczesując z irytacją włosy. Doceniała wygodne życie i zapewne nie potrafiłaby sobie poradzić, gdyby pozbawiono ją służby, jednak codzienną toaletą wolała zajmować się osobiście. Nie uważała samej siebie za brzydką — nigdy nie grzeszyła skromnością, a męskie zainteresowanie utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że niczego jej nie brakuje. Prawo urodzona czy nie, Mellei była Daynem z krwi i kości, musiała uchodzić za ładną. Problem leżał gdzie indziej — nie dorównywała ani matce, ani lady Allyrii. 

Choć żadna z dwóch wymienionych nie mogła doścignąć sławy lady Ashary, zapierały dech w piersiach; Mellei raczej nie wywierała na ludziach podobnego wrażenia. Jako przyzwyczajona do dostawania wszystkiego, co najlepsze, nieco nad tym ubolewała, lecz dużo gorszą była dla niej myśl, że inni mogą porównywać ją w głowie do rodzicielki lub ciotki. Tej drugiej nawet bardziej, gdyż Wylla nie przekazała córce niemalże nic poza czarnymi jak węgiel włosami; z kolei Allyria mogłaby z powodzeniem uchodzić za starszą, ładniejszą siostrę własnej bratanicy. Obie miały owalne twarze o wysokich czołach, choć Mellei charakteryzowała się ostrzejszym, wystającym podbródkiem, Allyria zaś pięknie wyrzeźbionymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Trudno byłoby znaleźć różnicę pomiędzy ich nosami, lecz z ustami poszłoby dużo prościej — pełne wargi lady Dayne znacząco różniły się od wąskich i szerokich, które Mellei bez wątpienia odziedziczyła po ojcu. Główną różnicę robiły jednak oczy; te Allyrii miały barwę ametystów, a jej bratanica przyszła na świat nie tylko z mniejszymi, głębiej osadzonymi, lecz również ciemniejszymi, przywodzącymi na myśl niebo w ostatniej chwili znikania słońca za horyzontem.

Im dłużej patrzyła na siebie w lustrze, szczotkując włosy z coraz większą agresją, tym lepiej przypominała sobie, jak ser Gerold Dayne próbował ją uwieść. Odmówiła mu wówczas wyłącznie z powodu dumy, pamiętając wszystkie przykre słowa, jakie przez lata wypowiedział pod jej adresem; dopiero później dowiedziała się, że celem wizyty Ciemnej Gwiazdy była prośba o rękę lady Allyrii, pan ojciec zaś odprawił kuzyna z niczym. Mellei chyba nigdy wcześniej nie poczuła się tak upokorzona, jak wtedy; od tamtej pory nachodziły ją czasem myśli, ilu mężczyzn pierdoliło się z nią lub do tego dążyło, myśląc o lady Allyrii Dayne ze Starfall, świętszej niż sama Dziewica we własnej osobie.

_ Może Ulrick też o niej myślał _ , usłyszała złośliwy głosik w głowie. Niemal cisnęła szczotką w lustro, odkładając przedmiot ze złością. Co za koszmarny dzień. Mellei miała ochotę wylać żale przed mnóstwem osób, których niestety nie mogła znaleźć w Starfall. Najlepiej panu ojcu, aczkolwiek lady Jennelyn Fowler lub lady Jynessa Blackmont również by się nadały, będąc osobami dużo mniej krytycznymi niż Malon. Siedmiu raczyło wiedzieć, dlaczego musiała natychmiast przypaść sobie do gustu właśnie z przemądrzałym synem Tolandów, rodu mieszkającego na drugim końcu Dorne. Życie byłoby dużo prostsze, gdyby znalazła sobie towarzystwo o podobnym sobie temperamencie i rozsądku. Oraz bliżej położonym zamku.

Licząc, że chłodne wieczorne powietrze ostudzi w niej emocje przed snem, Mellei wyszła na balkon, obejmując się ramionami. Nawet tutaj słyszała uspokajający szum fal uderzających o skały pod Wieżą Bladego Miecza, dźwięk towarzyszący jej od dzieciństwa. Usiadła na kamiennej poręczy, spoglądając w bezchmurne, nocne niebo; setki gwiazd przypominały perły wyszyte na czarnym wamsie we wzorze zbyt skomplikowany, aby mogła go pojąć. Jej uwagę zwrócił czerwony blask na linii horyzontu, wstała więc, aby móc spojrzeć z nieco mniejszej odległości. Zmrużyła oczy, żałując, że nie ma przy sobie lunety, jednak i bez tego udało się jej rozpoznać kometę. 

_ To o niej musiał rozmawiać Malon z maestrem Armondem _ , pomyślała. Sama rzadko poświęcała czas na obserwacje nocnego nieba, toteż nie dostrzegła owego zjawiska wcześniej. Z jakiegoś powodu Mellei poczuła, że musi to być jakiś zwiastun; nie miała pojęcia, co dokładnie miałby zapowiadać, lecz nagle ogarnął ją niepokój.

Odruchowo objęła się ciaśniej ramionami, jakby w ten sposób mogła zapewnić sobie ochronę przed nieznanym. Ponure krakanie za plecami wtargnęło pomiędzy jej myśli tak gwałtownie, że prawie krzyknęła pełną piersią. Wykonała gwałtowny obrót, ledwo utrzymując równowagę, i z niezadowoleniem odkryła, że tym, co ją wystraszyło, był zwykły kruk.

— Głupie ptaszysko — warknęła i zamachnęła się, chcąc odstraszyć zwierzę. Ptak jednak nic sobie nie robił z jej prób, lustrując Mellei pełnym zainteresowania spojrzeniem.

— Zjeżdżaj stąd! — powtórzyła, lecz jedyną odpowiedź, jaką usłyszała, stanowiło krakanie. — Nie zapraszam cię do rozmowy, spierdalaj! — syknęła, wykonując krok w stronę krokwi, na której przysiadł kruk.

To wreszcie podziałało, gdyż nieproszony gość poderwał się do lotu, aczkolwiek przed tym — Mellei mogłaby przysiąc! — spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Widząc, jak ptak ląduje na parapecie sypialni pani matki, prychnęła pod nosem.

_ Tego też mogłam zestrzelić _ , pomyślała złośliwie, wracając do środka. Czuła na ramionach gęsią skórkę i wolała wierzyć, że zawinił tu chłód, nie jej dziecinne urojenia. Zamykając drzwi balkonowe, prześlizgnęła się wzrokiem po czarnej plamie na tle reszty zamku. Gdzieś tam, w gęstych ciemnościach ogrodu, rosło kiedyś drzewo-serce; gdzieś tam, w nieprzeniknionym mroku miejsca będącego niegdyś bożym gajem, został pień czardrzewa niczym trup pozostawiony na opuszczonym polu bitwy.

Słysząc krakanie, zatrzasnęła drzwi z taką siłą, że poczuła, jak dzwonią jej zęby.

_ Czarne skrzydła, czarne słowa _ , przypomniała sobie nagle stare powiedzenie. Gęsia skórka magicznym sposobem przemieniła się w dreszcz, a ten spełzł wzdłuż kręgosłupa, pozostawiając po sobie lodowaty ślad.

— Czarne skrzydła, czarne słowa, czarna dupa — mruknęła, chcąc dodać sobie odwagi. — Czarne skrzydła, czarne słowa, czarna dupa — powtórzyła, udając, że nie słyszy drżenia własnego głosu.


End file.
